Nunca Mais
by Babi Snape
Summary: Traumatizados com a guerra, Harry e Hermione dizem adeus a Rony, ao mundo mágico e à sua amizade. Mas por quanto tempo poderão ignorar que nem todo o mal foi banido com a queda de Voldemort? (RH & HG) 'TERMINADA'
1. Partida

_Rony_

_Você escolheu não vir comigo. Mas eu devo ir. Não posso mais ficar presa às lembranças dessa guerra. Eu tenho pesadelos, eu estou sempre com medo, eu revivo os horrores no rosto das pessoas. Preciso me desintoxicar dessa vida, do que nos aconteceu._

_Você poderia vir comigo, mas entendo os laços que o prendem aqui. A sua família._

_Adeus, Rony._

_Com amor,_

_Hermione___

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rony_

_Detesto despedidas__, por mais que tenha dado adeus a muitas pessoas durante a guerra. Não queria ter que me despedir de você, mas eu não posso mais ficar por aqui. Preciso ver se há uma chance para mim longe das lembranças terríveis do passado. Se finalmente poderei me libertar da vida que tive e que só me trouxe desgraças._

_Você é como um irmão para mim, espero que sempre se lembre disso. Também espero um dia ter coragem de voltar e poder estar perto desse mundo sem me entristecer._

_Adeus,_

_Harry___

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hermione_

_Sei que você, assim como eu, decidiu deixar o mundo mágico para trás. Estarei por perto, mas não acho que estarmos juntos nesse caminho vá ser bom para nenhum dos dois. É hora de cada um encontrar sua liberdade._

_Espero poder reencontrá-la quando esta dor estiver controlada._

_Com carinho,_

_Harry___

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry_

_Recebi sua carta pouco antes de partir. Quando eu estiver estabelecida, avisarei. Apenas para que possa me encontrar se precisar, também acho que a gente deva seguir separados._

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione___

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry_

_Entendo suas razões para partir e espero o dia em que você possa voltar. Apenas torço para que a dor que vive em nós pare de nos impedir de viver._

_Fique bem, me procure se precisar._

_Do seu amigo e irmão,_

_Rony___

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hermione_

_Não posso pedir que você fique, pois sei o quanto as lembranças estão atormentando seus pensamentos. Você não é mais a garota que eu conheci e sei que é a tristeza que a deixa assim. Espero um dia poder voltar a ver seu sorriso e seus cabelos balançando suavemente ao vento. Sentirei muito a sua falta e jamais poderei esquecê-la._

_Com amor e saudades,_

_Rony___

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cara senhorita _Hermione Jane Granger

_É com muito prazer que informamos que você foi aceita no curso de Psicologia da nossa Universidade._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Parabéns!_

Harry Tiago Potter_, queremos__ lhe dar as boas vindas à nossa instituição e informá-lo que você foi aceito no curso de Publicidade._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Senhor Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_Compareça ao Ministério da Magia, Departamento de Aurores, no próximo dia 7, às 8 horas da manhã para o início do seu treinamento._

_Grato,_

_Quim__ Shacklebolt_

_Chefe do Departamento de Aurores_

_Ministério da Magia_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione olhou para os dois lados da rua antes de abrir a porta do velho prédio. Entrou rapidamente, batendo a porta atrás de si. Subiu as escadas exausta e girou a chave na fechadura de seu apartamento.

"Finalmente, paz", pensou e se deixou cair pelo sofá da sala.

Mas sua tranqüilidade não durou nem dois minutos. Aline Maxwell, sua colega de quarto, entrou pelo apartamento fazendo muito barulho.

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo deitada aí? Esqueceu a festa de hoje? – ela quase gritava, estava muito agitada.

- Eu não vou. – Hermione respondeu sem forças.

- Ah, não é possível! Você nunca sai com a gente! Como pode ficar em casa todo esse tempo? Hoje é sexta-feira, é o dia em que você pode se divertir. Sei que amanhã vai querer ir visitar seus pais.

- Sim, vou. Vou pegar o primeiro trem. Por isso, quero dormir cedo.

- Você sempre foge nos fins-de-semana, sempre se tranca em casa nas sextas e passa o resto da semana estudando dia e noite. Isso não é saudável!

- Não, não é. Mas é o máximo que eu consigo fazer. – Hermione se levantou do sofá e foi até seu quarto. Era uma sorte ter conseguido um apartamento de dois dormitórios com um aluguel tão bom. Podia dividi-lo com apenas uma garota e ter seu próprio quarto e sua privacidade. Hermione trancou a porta e nem ouviu quando, já depois das onze horas, Aline saiu para a tal festa.

------------

- Ei, Harry, cara! Espera aí!

Harry parou no meio do campus da Universidade e esperou que Luke Weston, seu colega de sala, chegasse até ele.

- Está indo pro dormitório, cara? – ele perguntou, ofegante, quando conseguiu chegar a Harry.

- Sim, estou. Preciso trocar de roupa antes de ir para o bar.

- Ah, beleza. Eu vou assim mesmo, é boteco, você sabe. Nossa, hoje eu vou beber! Esse fim de semana, não vou voltar para casa e posso ficar mal. – completou o que disse com uma risada. Harry também deu risada – Ah, será que eu posso ficar lá no seu dormitório? O Kevin disse que tudo bem. – Kevin era quem dividia o quarto com Harry.

- Claro, com certeza.

- Valeu aí, cara. Então, 'té mais.

- Falou.

Harry caminhou para os dormitórios da faculdade. Os seus amigos e suas amigas iriam se reunir no bar da rua em frente para mais uma noite de bebidas, conversas desconexas e risadas sem sentido. Todos pareciam se divertir muito com aquilo. Harry pensava, então, que bastaria um tempo para se acostumar e também começaria a freqüentar esses lugares por prazer. Um dia.

------------

- Você é Hermione Granger, não?! – a pergunta, acompanhada de voz em sussurro, sempre irritava Hermione.

- Sim, sou. – respondeu impaciente.

- Eu soube que você tinha abandonado o mundo dos bruxos. Uma pena, você é uma grande bruxa, sabia? – a garota que falava isso tinha o cabelo preso no topo da cabeça, usava jeans e uma camiseta propositalmente manchada e era pelo menos vinte centímetros mais baixa que Hermione.

- É um assunto pessoal.

- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. Estudei sete anos em uma escola de bruxos. Não Hogwarts, não entrei lá. – a garota deu um suspiro – Mas não pude ficar muito tempo naquela vida. Muitas regras, muita formalidade, sabe? Sei perfeitamente como você se sente, amo o mundo dos trouxas!

Não, ela não sabia perfeitamente como Hermione se sentia, ela não estava no mundo trouxa pelos mesmos motivos. A garota percebeu que sua intromissão não estava sendo agradável.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, quis apenas que você soubesse que também sou bruxa caso... Bem, caso surja alguma necessidade. Meu nome é Louise Simmons, sou do segundo ano de Fisioterapia.

- Prazer, Louise. – Hermione disse, apertando a mão da garota.

- Prazer, Hermione. Bem, eu já vou. Nos veremos pelos corredores, até.

- Até. – Hermione sentia-se mal por ter sido rude com a garota, mas a última coisa que desejava era precisar da ajuda de outra bruxa. Se possível, queria que a vida fosse tão calma que nada a levasse a isso.

Tinha seguido em direção à sua sala quando ouviu alguém a chamar. Virou-se, era Phillipe Robbins, aluno do segundo ano de Psicologia. Tinha sido ele a primeira pessoa que Hermione tinha conhecido na faculdade, ele tinha explicado como tudo funcionava e, desde então, não podia vê-la pelo corredor sem chamá-la. Hermione sabia que ele era apaixonado por ela, mas preferiria que isso não fosse verdade. Ainda não tinha esquecido Rony, tinha se separado dele por causa da sua dor, não porque tinha deixado de amá-lo. Incomodava-se com o jeito insistente e muito melado de Phillipe. Tentava fugir dele quando o encontrava ou apenas cumprimentá-lo com um aceno, sem ter que ir até ele. Mas, naquele dia, ele foi mais rápido e chegou até ela.

- Bom dia. – ele disse com voz melodiosa, tentando soar carinhoso, mas deixando Hermione extremamente desconfortável.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, desejando que ele tirasse aquele sorriso do rosto e parasse de tombar a cabeça para o lado, como fazia toda vez que conversava com ela.

- Que aulas tem hoje? – ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela.

- Donnelly no primeiro horário. Murray no segundo.

- Ah, Murray. Um vez...

E, novamente, Phillipe entrava nas histórias do seu primeiro ano, único assunto que sabia puxar com Hermione. Contava o que tinha acontecido com um amigo, o que o professor tinha dito, as histórias engraçadas, as histórias absurdas.

Hermione desejou que ele parasse. Maldita segunda-feira.

------------

Harry não estava na sala. Tinha passado a manhã toda na área dos restaurantes da faculdade. Jogava conversa fora com os outros colegas e não parava de olhar para a mesa do lado, onde estava Deborah Harris. Deborah era uma menina morena de olhos castanhos muitos fundos. Era bonita e engraçada. Muitos garotos eram interessados nela e ela parecia dar mais atenção a Harry.

Ele gostava dessa atenção. Deborah sempre estava com o grupo dele nas noitadas no bar ou em alguma casa noturna. Também perdia muitas aulas para ficar pelo campus conversando. Ela morava na cidade e, por isso, não precisava utilizar os dormitórios da Universidade. Mas, por muitas vezes, acabava ficando no quarto de amigas para poder voltar tarde quando o grupo saia.

Harry sabia que ela não era uma garota especial, mas ela era bonita e divertida. E isso bastava. Ou deveria.

"De que adiantava sonhar com as princesas?", pensava. Por mais que, certa vez, tivesse tido a oportunidade se aproximar de uma.

------------

E era sexta-feira de novo. Hermione não podia acreditar. Estava sentada em seu lugar na sala de aula, mas não prestava atenção ao que o professor estava dizendo. Tinha se cansado de aulas inúteis.

Ela! Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts de repente achava que estudar era tedioso. E como era. Ela tinha um pequeno bloco de anotações que usava para escrever o que precisasse durante os dias. Desde números de telefone até frases que surgiam na sua mente. Estava rabiscando nele, uma infinidade de palavras que vinham não se sabe por que em seus pensamentos.

Flores.

Viagem.

Suposições falsas.

Tempo, tempo, tempo.

Relógio.

Atrás.

Ao seu lado, duas colegas discutiam alguma lição que não tinham feito:

- Não lembro todos os pontos.

- Você deveria ter prestado mais atenção. Francamente, nós vamos precisar saber disso na hora que quisermos colocar em prática.

Colocar em prática, colocar em prática. Hermione não conseguia pensar quando iria colocar em prática o que aprendia nas aulas. Ela como psicóloga. Tinha tantos problemas consigo mesma que não podia enxergar o dia em que poderia ajudar outras pessoas.

- É que está sendo tudo muito rápido.

- É claro que está! Nós temos pouco tempo, começamos tarde demais.

Tarde demais estava aquela aula. Parecia que não ia acabar nunca! Hermione olhava o relógio, mas ele não se movia com a rapidez que ela esperava. O tempo tinha passado tão devagar que, mesmo agora, que faltam poucos minutos para o fim da aula, parecia que uma eternidade iria passar antes que eles pudessem levantar das cadeiras.

- Deixe o seu caderno de lado, assim, para eu poder copiar.

- Você está louca? E se alguém vir?

Quanta preocupação com os trabalhos, os livros, os conhecimentos novos. Hermione já tinha sido assim, mas foi quando estudava coisas que realmente a interessavam. Ora, não tinha abandonado as aulas de Adivinhação? Que bom seria abandonar essa faculdade de uma vez. Mas ela tinha que ter paciência, ainda era só o primeiro ano. Quem sabe ela viria a gostar da profissão e do modo de vida trouxa? Quem sabe ela pararia de ser infeliz...

- É _leviosa_?

Hermione olhou assustada para as duas garotas ao seu lado. Tinha escutado direito? Uma delas tinha falado a palavra _leviosa_?

Mas as duas evitaram o olhar de Hermione, cobriram seus cadernos e, segundos depois, a aula tinha terminado e elas tinham saído correndo pelo corredor.

------------

Hermione estranhou quando Aline não apareceu no apartamento. Apesar nunca sair com ela e as amigas, sempre era convidada. Será que elas tinham cansado de esperar um "sim" como resposta a uma festa ou balada?

Talvez, pois aquela foi a primeira vez que Aline e as outras saíram sem a chamar, mas isso se repetiu por muitas semanas.

------------

Harry não entendeu porque todos seus amigos estavam ocupados demais para saírem naquele fim de semana. E nos seguintes. Onde eles arrumavam tanto para fazer?

------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Eu disse que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo afastada das fics...

O roteiro de **Nunca Mais** já estava na minha cabeça fazia um tempo, esse primeiro capítulo e o próximo passaram para o computador quase que num desabafo. Escrevi rápido, nem sabia se o texto está chegando aonde eu queria.

Graças à minha beta, Mari, comecei a publicar. Ela garante que está ficando bom, espero que vocês também gostem.

Bem, reviews, pleeeeease!

E divirtam-se!

_It's good to be back!_

Detalhe: dessa vez eu vou entregar os shippers logo de cara: Ron/Hermione e Harry/Gina. Sou fã dos dois.

Beijos!


	2. Descobertas tardias

**Capítulo**** 2**

**Descobertas-tardias******

- Hermione! – Louise corria pelos corredores da Universidade para alcançar Hermione. Quando chegou perto dela, estava tão exausta que mal podia falar o motivo do seu desespero.

- Louise? Louise? Você está bem? – Hermione a segurava nos braços e tinha a voz muito agitada.

- Não é possível. Não aqui, não aqui. – Louise balbuciou e, depois, caiu desacordada no chão.

- Louise! Louise! Por favor, acorde! – Hermione estava ajoelhada e tentava ajeitar a garota numa posição melhor. – Socorro! Me ajudem!

De repente, ela entendeu o que tinha afetado Louise. A atmosfera ficou carregada, o ar ficou frio. Dentro de sua mente, começou a ouvir os gritos de horror que a haviam perturbado durante toda a guerra. Depois, a imagem de Minerva McGonagall, que ela tinha encontrado morta no chão da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld.

Por onde olhava, via pessoas chorando ou entregando-se a lembranças dolorosas. Antes que pudesse pensar de novo, tirou da bolsa uma barra de chocolate e mordeu um pedaço. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, mesmo sabendo que o efeito passaria em pouco tempo, ela saiu pela Universidade para tentar encontrar os dementadores.

------------

Do lado de fora do prédio, onde se estendia um grande gramado, o fim de tarde tinha se tornado noite muito rapidamente. Hermione não via os dementadores, mas sabia que eles estavam se aproximando. Ia atravessar a porta que dava saída para os jardins quando sentiu uma mão puxá-la pela cintura.

- Não faça nenhum barulho. – era Phillipe. Junto com ele, estavam vários amigos de Hermione. Alguns de sua sala, alguns de outros anos. Aline e as outras meninas também estavam. Todos eles seguravam varinhas, mas nenhum parecia saber direito o que fazer com elas.

- O que... – Hermione ia começar a perguntar, mas uma garota de sua sala foi mais rápida.

- Não se assuste, por favor. Mas nós somos todos bruxos.

- Sim, mas bruxos bons. Quero dizer, bruxos podem ser bons. – um garoto do terceiro ano começou a falar.

- Sim, eu sei que tudo poder parecer loucura, mas você precisa acreditar em nós. Bruxos existem. – a garota de sua sala tinha continuado.

- Bruxos? – Hermione estava tão perturbada que nem tinha pegado sua varinha. – Como vocês podem ser bruxos? Vocês freqüentaram alguma escola de magia? A família de vocês os manteve nesse mundo...

- Nós somos o que eles chamam de "descobertas-tardias". – um amigo de Phillipe falou.

- Descobertas-tardias? – Hermione estava achando muito difícil manter aquela conversa. O efeito do chocolate estava passando e muitos dos outros, assim como ela, estavam sentindo o efeito dos dementadores. Nenhum, é claro, sentia com tanta intensidade quanto ela, eles não deviam ter tantos horrores no seu passado.

- Descobertas-tardias são aquelas pessoas que não descobriram que eram bruxos na idade certa. Todos nós somos filhos de trouxas... Oh, desculpe, de não-bruxos – Aline, que estava explicando essa parte, disse com tom didático o que eram trouxas. Como se Hermione não fizesse idéia do que eles estavam falando. Então, eles não sabiam que ela também era bruxa! Ah, como seria bom que Louise não tivesse desmaiado!

- Nós estamos sendo treinados agora. – uma outra garota completou.

Hermione quis explicar que conhecia aquele mundo de que eles falavam, mas não teve tempo.

Phillipe mais uma vez puxou-a pela cintura enquanto ordenava a todos que o seguissem. Hermione percebeu que ele estava liderando o grupo e, por mais que a situação fosse assustadora, sentia que ele gostava daquele papel.

Phillipe guiou todos por algumas escadarias. Hermione, já tendo passado todo o efeito do chocolate, por muitas vezes teve de se apoiar nele para não tropeçar nos degraus. Phillipe a levantava e, com ar altivo, continuava a dar ordens aos outros.

A tarde ficava mais fria e o ambiente, mais pesado. Hermione sentia que Phillipe estava guiando todos para mais perto dos dementadores. Sabia que ele não queria fazer isso, que preferia fugir, mas estava agradecida por ele ter se confundido. Ela queria chegar aos dementadores para poder afastá-los da região. Não queria fugir, tinha que tirá-los de lá!

Foi quando o grupo encontrou-se num longo corredor. Numa ponta, todos eles amontoados. Na outra, deslizando, os vultos dos dementadores. Phillipe fez menção de voltar pelo mesmo caminho por onde tinham vindo, mas não conseguiu fazer com que ninguém o seguisse. O efeito dos dementadores, pela proximidade, era muito forte e a grande maioria dos novos bruxos estava paralisada.

Ainda prendendo Hermione pela cintura, Phillipe arrastou-a para o fundo da multidão. Procurava abrigo atrás dos outros. Sentou Hermione em um banco e apontou a varinha na direção dos dementadores.

- O que você vai fazer? – Hermione levantou de repente. Phillipe a empurrou para sentar-se de novo.

- Vou me livrar deles. – respondeu, balançando a varinha e jogando para trás uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído sobre seus olhos.

- Como? Conjurando um patrono? – Hermione tinha levantado de novo.

Phillipe, primeiro surpreso por ouvi-la mencionar algo do mundo mágico, voltou a empurrá-la para se sentar e disse:

- É claro que não, isso é magia altamente avançada. Mas eu sei mais coisas que a maioria aqui. Estou em treinamento desde o começo do ano. Eles, há pouco mais de dois meses.

- Ainda assim! – Hermione tinha se levantado e, dessa vez, colocado-se fora do alcance do braço de Phillipe para não ser empurrada de volta. – Pretende acertá-los com o quê? Vingardium leviosa? Accio?

Phillipe deu um leve sorriso e respondeu:

- Você andou fazendo sua lição de casa. Ah, você ainda poderá ser uma grande bruxa, Hermione. Mas, agora – ele foi até ela e, de novo, puxou-a pela cintura -, você não precisa se preocupar. Sente-se e fique protegida aqui atrás. Eu resolvo.

Hermione livrou-se dele com dificuldade. Os outros, alguns desmaiados, alguns lutando para ficar em pé, já estavam a apenas uma pequena distância dos dementadores.

- Não, você não resolve!

- Mione, eu...

- Você é um grande babaca que está tentando brincar de herói e vendo quantas pessoas impressiona com essa encenação! Não é momento para histórias. Cada um faz o que pode. – Hermione gritava. Alcançou a bolsa que ainda trazia pendurada no ombro e pegou meia dúzia de barras de chocolate.

- Você – disse, ainda em tom alto – pode dar um pouco de chocolate a cada um para impedir que eles fiquem pior. Eu – ela parou e o fixou o olhar nos olhos dele – resolvo isso. O único jeito de acabar com dementadores é um patrono.

-Mas, eu já disse. – Phillipe parecia profundamente ofendido – Patronos são magia altamente avançada.

- Pois eu – Hermione puxou a varinha do bolso – sou uma bruxa altamente avançada.

Colocando-se na frente de todo o grupo, ela cerrou a mão que estava livre e concentrou-se em procurar boas lembranças. Foi difícil vasculhar sua mente perturbada pelo sofrimento e pela ação dos dementadores, mas ela por fim conseguiu. Concentrando-se no dia, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, em que Harry e Rony a salvaram do trasgo e, com isso, selaram sua amizade para sempre, Hermione berrou o mais alto que pode:

- Expecto Patronum.

------------

- Aonde estamos indo? – Aline tentava manter o ritmo de Hermione pelas ruas da cidade.

Todos os outros - descobertas-tardias – estavam com elas. Depois de ter banido os dementadores, Hermione tinha conseguido chocolate o suficiente para restabelecer todos.

Em resposta à pergunta de Aline, Hermione apenas apontou para um grande e velho edifício que se estendia em frente a eles.

- Mas nós não podemos entrar aí, não somos alunos. – disse alguém do grupo.

- Eu bem que me inscrevi para essa universidade, mas não entrei. Não que a nossa não seja boa. – disse uma outra voz.

- Ah, eu li que a nossa é melhor em muitos aspectos. Por exemplo, os laboratórios...

Hermione não queria perder tempo com discussões inúteis. Andou mais rapidamente em direção ao prédio da Universidade e não encontrou resistência para entrar no campus. Uma vez lá dentro, perguntou a uma aluna:

- Por favor, onde fica o prédio de Comunicação?

A garota apontou para o extremo leste do local e o grupo todo se dirigiu para lá. Uma vez na frente do prédio, Hermione hesitou. Olhava para as janelas das salas como se tentasse escolher pelo lado de fora em qual iria entrar. Ficou um tempo perdida nesses pensamentos até ouvir uma voz à sua direita, em frente a uma das lanchonetes do campus.

Harry Potter estava sentado em uma mesa acompanhado de três amigos e de Deborah.

Hermione foi até ele. Quando Harry a viu se aproximar, ajeitou-se na cadeira surpreso. Não sabia direito o que fazer com as mãos e seu rosto ficou levemente avermelhado. Hermione também tinha o rosto vermelho, mas era de agitação.

- Harry, vem comigo. – todos na mesa olharam para ela, corada e descabelada, com desprezo. Deborah inclinou-se para trás na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Olhava para Harry com uma expressão contrariada.

- Com licença. – ele levantou-se da mesa e seguiu a velha amiga.

O resto do grupo que vinha com ela acompanhou-os até uma área vazia do extenso gramado.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Harry mostrou-se irritado e impaciente - Pensei que tivéssemos combinado de não nos encontrarmos.

- Dementadores. – Hermione respondeu sem expressão.

- O quê?! Onde?

- Na minha faculdade.

- Impossível!

- Tenho um monte de testemunhas aqui comigo. – ela balançou a mão direita em direção ao grupo.

Uma das amigas de Hermione aproximou-se de Harry e, sem qualquer tipo de aviso, levantou o cabelo que lhe cobria a testa.

- É ele! – exclamou.

Todos olharam confusos, menos Harry e Hermione, que sabiam o que a visão da cicatriz dele podia causar.

- Vocês não se lembram? – a garota continuou – Soubemos a história dele em uma das noites de treinamento. Harry Potter, não é?! – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. A garota abriu um sorriso – Foi dele que o professor Lupin nos falou.

A menção do nome de Lupin fez com que Harry e Hermione virassem os rostos bruscamente em direção à garota.

- Remo Lupin? – Hermione perguntou.

Carl, um garoto da sala de Phillipe, andou em direção à garota e puxou-a pelo braço.

- Se você tem memória tão boa para se lembrar de Harry Potter, deveria lembrar que nenhum nome pode ser pronunciado! Nem do professor, nem... – mas ele interrompeu seu discurso aí, soltando a menina de volta ao grupo.

Harry aproximou-se dele:

- Bem, mas nós já ouvimos que vocês têm contato com Remo Lupin. Podem contar a história até o final agora. – e levantou sua varinha, um olhar ameaçador, mas assustado ao mesmo tempo.

- Não acredito que nenhum de você possa nos fazer um feitiço de esquecimento. Mas nós podemos obrigá-los a falar a verdade. – Hermione tentava soar tão ameaçadora quanto Harry.

- Bem, eu não vou falar mais nada. Vocês, a seu próprio risco, podem ser levados ao local onde estamos sendo treinados. Mas, se não forem bem aceitos por lá, os riscos são seus.

- Acha que não seremos aceitos num lugar onde está Remo Lupin? – Harry provocou.

- É quase o mesmo que dizer que não seríamos aceitos em algum lugar por Rony Weasley. – Hermione completou, com um meio-sorriso.

- Ah, não, ele não. Não seria tão rude com ninguém.

- O que você...

- Harry – Hermione interrompeu os pensamentos do amigo-, será que eu ouvi direito? Rony e Lupin poderiam estar juntos e por trás de tudo isso?

Os dois olharam interrogativos para Carl.

- Venham. – ele limitou-se a dizer – Os senhores Lupin e Weasley decidirão o que será feito com vocês.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Obrigada à galera que veio conferir a fic nova! Obrigada ao pessoal que voltou (I'm back, you are all back!). Que bom que vocês estão gostando!

_Louise Black:_ Ok, você é xará de uma das personagens! Que máximo. Obrigada pelos elogios!

_Ana Luthor:_ Calma, calma, o Rony está aí. Eu também não gosto de Harry/Hermione... Você é caloura também? Onde? E eu amo comentários enormes, faça-os sempre!

_Isabelle, Babbi e Nycoly:_ Opa, a continuação está aí, olha só o que o pessoal anda fazendo...

_Lily:_ Obrigada pela sorte, hehehe... H/G forever!

_Ná:_ Olha lá, hein... Promessa é dívida!

_Backs:_ "Das que eu li eu gostei bastante"??? Toma vergonha na cara, mulher! Você me faz contar as histórias para você!

_Marcellinha:_ Obrigada, ainda bem que eu prendo os leitores... Eu sabia que teria gente que não iria gostar de ser fic sobre o Harry, mas dêem uma chance a ele, hehehe

_Alessa:_ Ah, sossegado... Não consigo mesmo ficar longe.

_Xianya:_ Tem bastante coisa legal para acontecer ainda, foi só o começo...

_Nina:_ Repito aqui o que disse no e-mail: volta Nina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos para todas!


	3. A nova guarda

**Capítulo 3**

**A nova guarda**

O ônibus era barulhento e balançava muito, mas não era o caos do Nôitebus. Hermione e Harry estavam muito acostumados a andar em ônibus trouxas, desde que haviam entrado na faculdade, evitavam aparatar. Chamaria muita atenção.

Todos os colegas de Hermione estavam com eles. Na verdade, eram eles que mostravam o caminho já que nem ela nem Harry faziam idéia de onde Lupin e Rony estavam.

Hermione tinha escolhido um banco da frente para ficar sozinha. A simples menção do nome de Rony a fez ficar inquieta. Mais do que descobrir que tinha estudado com bruxos na faculdade sem saber, mais do que receber uma visita de dementadores, a possibilidade de voltar a encontrar seu antigo namorado não a deixava raciocinar direito. Suas mãos estavam suadas e ela não podia parar de mexê-las. Enrolava e desenrolava uma mecha de cabelo, impaciente.

Harry estava sentado num dos últimos bancos. Tentava achar Hermione com o olhar de vez enquanto, mas estavam longe demais. Por fim, encostou a cabeça na lateral do ônibus e fechou os olhos. Imagens confusas povoaram o seu pensamento. Fragmentos da guerra, vozes de desespero. Ele abriu os olhos assustado, soltando uma exclamação.

- Está tudo bem? – um dos amigos de Hermione, que tinha sentado ao seu lado, lhe perguntou.

- Sim, está. Obrigado. – Harry respondeu, não sem antes reparar o quanto aquele rapaz se parecia com Kevin, seu colega de quarto. Será que seus amigos, assim como os de Mione, também eram bruxos?

Quando ônibus se aproximou de uma vizinhança pobre e mal-cuidada, Hermione olhou apreensiva pela janela. Depois, virou-se bruscamente para procurar Harry e o viu em pé.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e o ônibus parou. Todos começaram a descer, passando entre Harry e Hermione, que continuavam parados.

Eles estavam de volta ao Largo Grimmauld.

------------

Era impressionante a facilidade com que todos entraram na antiga casa dos Black. Com certeza já tinham estado lá muitas vezes.

O lugar continuava sombrio. Mais sombrio do que da primeira vez que Harry tinha entrado lá, agora que estava cheio de memórias ruins.

- Vamos até a cozinha. – Phillipe, mais uma vez, assumia a liderança.

- Não! – Hermione, que vinha no final do grupo, deu um berro. Todos se voltaram para trás para olhar para ela. – Na cozinha, não.

Harry caminhou até ela. Sabia que a amiga nunca tinha superado o trauma de ter encontrado o corpo de McGonagall naquela casa, naquela cozinha.

- Harry... – Hermione balançava a cabeça. – Harry, eu não posso...

Harry segurou a mão dela e a apertou com força.

- Eu posso ir se você quiser. Eu posso te contar tudo depois. Eu conto o que Rony disser.

- Rony... – nesse momento, ela mudou de idéia. Valeria a pena enfrentar as lembranças para ver Rony de novo. Ela só sabia que queria ver Rony de novo e, por um momento, pareceu-lhe absurdo ter ficado afastada dele quando poderia simplesmente ter ido visitá-lo ao longo desse ano. – Não... Eu quero ir também.

- Está bem. – Harry voltou-se para o resto do grupo e disse em voz alta – Nós iremos para a sala, então. Não para a cozinha.

Phillipe, que era bem mais alto que Harry, olhou com desdém, mas acabou seguindo para a sala de visitas.

Chegaram lá e todos se acomodaram, ou nos móveis, ou pelo chão. Harry tinha levado Hermione até o antigo sofá e Phillipe tinha se sentado ao lado dela. Pouco tempo depois, Carl, que tinha se separado deles por um instante, chegou trazendo alguém com ele.

A visão da figura de Remo Lupin trouxe sentimentos confusos em Harry e Hermione. Por mais que o ex-professor fosse prova e testemunha do horror vivido por eles, era também uma pessoa querida que, para alívio do coração deles, tinha sobrevivido.

Os dois, chorando, correram para abraçá-lo. Ele retribuiu o gesto, os olhos de todos os outros observando aquela cena com curiosidade.

Quando Harry afastou-se de Lupin, ele caminhou até o centro da sala ainda abraçado a Hermione. Depois, sentou-a de volta no sofá e pediu o lugar de Phillipe. Harry sentou-se ao pé deles.

- É muito bom vê-los. – Lupin sorria, mas tinha os olhos molhados.

- Por que, por que eu me privei tanto tempo de estar com as pessoas que eu amo? – Hermione ainda chorava e balançava a cabeça.

- Você precisava de tempo, Hermione. – Lupin a confortou.

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, ainda sentindo-se confusa.

- Eu ainda preciso.

Harry pegou novamente a mão da amiga e perguntou:

- Lupin, o que está acontecendo afinal? Por que, de repente, todos os amigos de Hermione são bruxos e dementadores aparecem na faculdade dela?

- Porque – Lupin soltou um suspiro -, simplesmente porque eles a encontraram antes de você.

Hermione olhou para o ex-professor assustada. Ia perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, quando a porta da sala foi fechada.

Ela levantou o rosto para olhar quem tinha entrado e as lágrimas saíram com mais força de seus olhos. Ela levantou-se do sofá, as mãos cobrindo a boca. Soluçava.

Atravessando com dificuldade as pessoas sentadas pelo chão, Hermione atirou-se nos braços de Rony.

- Rony... – ela tinha se afastado dele e olhava em seus olhos.

Rony passou a mão pelos cabelos dela e desceu pelo seu rosto. Ela deitou a cabeça levemente sobre a mão dele. As lágrimas dela escorreram até os dedos de Rony.

Ele a abraçou de novo e, ainda mantendo-a ao seu lado, caminhou até uma das poltronas, onde Aline estava sentada. Aline deu o lugar para a amiga, que se sentou. Rony ajoelhou-se na frente dela, beijou uma de suas mãos e disse:

- Sinto muito que você tenha descoberto dessa maneira, Mione. Mas o que precisamos contar é muito grave.

Hermione olhou para Lupin e ele se levantou, foi até o centro da sala e começou a falar:

- Há muito mais coisas ruins nos rondando do que somente aquelas de que nos livramos com o fim da guerra. Há pessoas ruins ainda pelo mundo. E há sede de poder, que sempre dominou a raça humana.

"A verdade é que o mundo bruxo se encontra, mais uma vez, diante da ameaça real de tomada do poder por forças ruins. Bruxos das trevas mais uma vez estão reunidos.

"Eles criaram um grupo secreto, são os Cavaleiros Rubros. Agiram acobertados pela atenção em torno de Voldemort e estão mais bem organizados do que pensávamos... Ou queríamos.

"Eles são donos de bancos importantes, estão infiltrados no governo e nos meios de comunicação. O plano deles em curto prazo é tomar o Ministério. Em longo prazo, o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa.

Lupin parou por um momento para olhar a "platéia". Os amigos de Hermione não pareciam surpresos, deviam ouvir aquela conversa sempre. Ela e Harry, por outro lado, tinha o queixo caído e os olhos apertados.

- Bem, uma das armas que esses Cavaleiros estavam contando em usar é a força de bruxos novos. De bruxos com poderes diferentes.

Algumas das pessoas pela sala realinharam sua postura, orgulhosas.

- Os bruxos que chamamos de descobertas-tardias têm características especiais. Seus poderes se desenvolvem de forma mais lenta porque eles têm o dom de absorver poderes das pessoas e coisas à sua volta. Por isso, quando são ainda crianças, não são reconhecidos como bruxos e, assim, não são chamados pelas escolas de magia.

"Mas, uma vez que comecem a desenvolver os poderes, são capazes de se tornarem muito fortes além de poderem copiar dons das pessoas que estão por perto. Eles são uma espécie de camaleões do mundo mágico, podem aproveitar as características de seus oponentes e até mesmo do ambiente onde estão, se esse ambiente for um lugar carregado de magia.

"Descobertas-tardias são, invariavelmente, filhos de trouxas.

Harry encostou-se no sofá em que Lupin estivera sentado. Não conseguia acreditar na quantidade de informações que estava recebendo.

- Mas... – ele começou – Por que estão todos na faculdade de Hermione?

- Não só lá. – Rony respondeu. – Seus amigos também são descobertas-tardias, Harry. Nós conseguimos encaixá-los no seu curso, ou por meio de transferência de outras faculdades, ou no primeiro ano, com você. E com Mione. – completou, olhando para ela. – Nós os colocamos com vocês para protegê-los.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça na direção de Rony.

- Proteger-nos?

- Sim. – Lupin disse. – Os Cavaleiros Rubros estão tentando de todas as formas evitarem os erros que levaram à queda de Voldemort. E, para começar, eles querem se livrar daqueles que foram responsáveis pela vitória do nosso lado.

- Nós mesmos. – Harry disse, em voz baixa, mas suficiente para todos ouvirem.

- Então, eles vão voltar a nos procurar? – Hermione perguntou, nervosa.

- Sim. – Rony respondeu com um suspiro.

- Nós podemos escondê-los, nós podemos lançar o feitiço Fidelius. – Lupin sugeriu.

- O feitiço Fidelius não foi suficiente para proteger meus pais. – Harry completou, com amargura.

Rony olhou para o amigo, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Depois, falou:

- A verdade é que vocês dois não precisam ficar escondidos esperando tudo passar. Aliás, seria muito bom que ficassem escondidos, mas não parados.

- Não... Não, não, não... – Hermione soltou a mão que Rony ainda segurava e se levantou da poltrona. Estava agitada e perturbada. - Vocês não estão me dizendo que são vocês, de novo, a cuidarem desse problema.

- Somos. – Lupin respondeu, sério.

- E que o Ministério não quer ver o que está acontecendo e que vocês estão agindo escondidos mais uma vez.

- Estamos. – Lupin respondeu de novo.

- Essa é a terceira Ordem da Fênix? – Harry já tinha se levantado também.

- Essa é a nova guarda da Ordem. - Rony respondeu.

- E nós... – Hermione hesitou – Nós somos a velha guarda...

- Sim. E seria muito bom tê-los conosco. Pelo poder e a experiência que vocês têm.

Hermione deixou-se cair na poltrona de novo.

- Mas não estamos obrigando ninguém... – Rony parecia desculpar-se e não sabia se falava com Harry ou amparava Hermione. – Vocês não precisam, se não quiserem.

- Não é questão de querer. Existe uma ameaça e nós sabemos dela. – Harry disse.

- E pessoas inocentes vão ser prejudicadas. – Hermione completou, passando a mão nervosamente pelo rosto.

- Então... – Rony sugeriu.

- Eu estou com vocês. – Harry terminou.

Quando olharam para Hermione, ela estava com a postura ereta, ainda sentada na poltrona, e tinha jogado os cabelos para trás:

- Eu também.

------------

- Mione? Quer que eu a leve para casa? – Rony a tinha encontrado no seu antigo quarto e de Gina.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois, perguntou:

- Como Gina está?

- O melhor que poderia estar nesse momento. O que não é muito. Não gosto da idéia de ela estar tão longe.

- Ela não iria lagar a escola. De qualquer forma, o ano escolar está no final, logo é junho. E é o último ano dela...

- Mas ela ainda não se conforma com a morte do Percy.

- Como poderia, Rony? Nem ela, nem sua mãe, acredito.

- Mamãe está muito ruim ainda. Não é mais a mulher forte e vigorosa de antes.

- Eu gostaria de visitá-la. Gosto muito dela, você sabe.

- Ela sempre gostou muito de você, Mione. A nossa casa está aberta para você sempre.

Hermione se sentou na cama e pediu que Rony fizesse o mesmo. Quando ele já estava ao seu lado, ela segurou as mãos dele, mas não conseguiu falar.

- Mione. – ele se aproximou mais dela. – Mione, nós estamos juntos de novo...

Hermione soltou as mãos dele e subiu suas mão para o rosto do ex-namorado. Ele passou os braços em torno da sua cintura e a beijou.

Hermione deixou-se no beijo por alguns momentos e, depois, afastou-se de Rony. Tirou as mãos do rosto dele e cobriu o seu, chorando.

- Mione? Mione, o que foi? – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e olhava preocupado.

- Rony, você... – Hermione não conseguia falar. – Você... Eu não pude esquecer você... Mas, Rony...

Rony deu um longo suspiro, percebendo o que ela falaria.

- Rony, eu vou para casa. É muito do meu passado voltando para a minha vida, eu preciso ficar sozinha.

- Tudo bem, eu te levo para casa, você pode ficar sozinha esta noite e...

- Não, Rony. - Hermione fez uma longa pausa. – Eu preciso ficar _sozinha_. – deu muita ênfase à última palavra.

Rony tirou as mãos dos ombros dela e abaixou a cabeça. Não podia olhar para aquela garota que ele tanto amava e saber que não poderia tê-la.

- Vou pedir para Harry me levar para o meu apartamento.

Hermione começou a caminhar até a porta, Rony ficou no mesmo lugar. Ela parou quando já tinha chegado ao corredor. Virou-se e apoiou a mão no batente, olhando o ex-namorado.

'Eu te amo, Rony', ela pensou. 'Tanto que não sei ficar com você sem esquecer de mim. E eu não posso esquecer de mim agora, agora que vou precisar voltar para a dor do meu passado.'

Talvez, ela imaginou, não houvesse outra chance para eles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** É... Esse capítulo tinha mesmo que trazer muitas informações. Espero que isso não tenha estragado a leitura...

_Carol__ Weasley Potter_ e _Lily__ Dragon:_ Gina, Gina… Ela ainda está em Hogwarts, mas o ano letivo está acabando... Eu gosto muito dela e ela vai aparecer!

_Louise Black:_ Poxa, eu já tinha dito que os shippers são R/H e H/G... Então não vai ter H/H, mas espero que você goste mesmo assim.

_Xianya:_ Vai ter muita ação... Pelo menos, pretendo que tenha.

_Ana Luthor:_ Se você achou o final do capítulo 2 sacana, o que você achou deste aqui? Hahaha... Sei do seu amor por H/R... Foi sacana ou não? E, menina, já escrevi coisinhas engraçadas do próximo! Se cada vez que a gente conversar surgirem tantas idéias, você vai virar minha consultora!

_Becky smyt:_ Os amigos do Harry não são idiotas... Eles... Bem, eles apenas não são a companhia ideal para o bruxinho... Ah, se você quiser me passar seu e-mail, eu costumo avisar quando atualizo, ok?!

_Isabelle, Nycolly e Babbi:_ Não morram de curiosidade, o próximo capítulo já está em fase de produção!

Beijos para todas!


	4. Torta de caramelos encantados

**Capítulo 4**

**Torta de caramelos encantados**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado. Junho estava chegando, assim como o verão. Hermione não tinha preparado o despertador, não iria à aula, tinha muito em que pensar. Por isso, não sabia que horas eram.

Levantou-se tentando imaginar, pela claridade, se era cedo ou não. A poção que tinha feito na noite anterior permitiu que ela tivesse um sono sem sonhos e, só assim, conseguiu descansar depois das descobertas que teve.

Quando abriu a porta de seu quarto, ouviu vozes. Foi até a cozinha e viu Aline conversando com duas amigas, Júlia e Clarissa. As três pararam de falar com a chegada dela e Hermione teve certeza de que elas não discutiam as provas do mês. Respirou fundo:

- A gente precisa conversar.

Aline soltou um suspiro:

- Que bom que você pensa assim, Mione. Depois que você foi embora da sede ontem, nós conversamos com Lupin e ele nos contou tudo. Quero dizer, nós não sabíamos quem você era! Não sabíamos que você era bruxa e, muito menos, tudo pelo que você tinha passado.

- Nós sabíamos da guerra e sabíamos sobre Harry Potter. Mas Lupin teve o cuidado de nunca mencionar o seu nome. – disse Júlia.

- Mione – Aline se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou -, nós queremos ajudá-la a enfrentar esse momento.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, sincera.

- Seria bom se você viesse hoje conosco ao treinamento. Poderia conversar mais com seus velhos amigos. – sugeriu Clarissa.

Hermione achou que a idéia era interessante. Poderia fazer mais perguntas, poderia voltar a se acostumar com o Largo Grimmauld.

Poderia ver Rony.

Resolveram ir logo após o almoço. As três amigas de Hermione foram para a faculdade, mas ela ficou. Passou a manhã revivendo o dia anterior e, já perto do meio-dia, arrumou-se e ficou esperando as outras.

As quatro chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld depois da uma da tarde. Encontraram a casa cheia. Todos os amigos de Harry estavam lá, provavelmente convocados de emergência agora que ele já sabia de tudo.

Hermione chegou e sentou-se na sala. Harry estava numa rodinha no chão e conversava muito compenetrado com alguns amigos. Deborah, que estava entre eles, levantou-se e foi até a entrada da sala. A porta do hall foi aberta e fechada. Alguém tinha entrado.

- Quem chegou? – Hermione perguntou, interessada.

- O senhor e a senhora Weasley. – respondeu Deborah sem olhar para ela.

Hermione observou a garota sentar-se ao lado de Harry com ar superior. Não gostava dela, algo não estava certo com aquela menina. Mas não ficou muito tempo nesses pensamentos, levantou-se porque queria muito ver Arthur e Molly.

Desceu as escadas, mas, como sempre, hesitou à porta da cozinha. Ficou parada por um instante quando viu que Lupin vinha de lá.

- Lupin. – ela chamou.

- Sim, Hermione. – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Molly e Arthur estão na cozinha?

- Não. Molly não vem aqui – parou, melancólico. – há muitos meses.

Lupin foi em direção à sala e Hermione pensou em segui-lo. Maldita Deborah, pensava. Ela tinha lhe dado a informação errada.

Mas uma voz vinda da cozinha chamou a atenção dela.

- Torta de caramelos encantados?

Hermione tombou a cabeça na direção da porta para ouvir melhor. Parecia a voz de Gui.

- Onde vou achar isso? Hogsmead? – sim, era a voz de Gui.

- Não, Hogsmead não vai ter. As melhores são feitas pelas velhas bruxas enclausuradas de Madri.

Essa segunda voz fez Hermione soltar um pequeno 'oh'. Então o senhor e a senhora Weasley deveriam ser Gui e sua... esposa!

Hermione caminhou cautelosamente até a cozinha para observar a cena, sem ser vista.

Gui ainda tinha os cabelos compridos e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Estava agora com 31 anos e, apesar de conservar sempre um jeito moleque, tinha a fisionomia muito mais séria e madura.

À sua frente, uma mulher estava sentada. Hermione não conseguia ver o rosto dela, mas reparou nos cabelos loiros e levemente cacheados, tão longos que o encosto da cadeira cobria as pontas. Reparou também que a mulher estava grávida!

- Você não poderia ter desejo de algo mais simples? Torta de caramelos encantados feita pelas velhas bruxas encapuzadas de Madri?

- Enclausuradas. Gui! Você quer que o nosso bebê tenha cara de caramelos encantados?

- Desde que ele não tenha cara de uma bruxa mascarada de Madri...

- Você é impossível! – ela fez um gesto na direção dele, mas não estava irritada. Apenas tentou alcançar um bombom na mesa. Gui estava sorrindo:

- Ninfadora, impossível é você.

Hermione deixou o queixo cair e irrompeu correndo pela cozinha. Só parou quando já estava na frente de Tonks.

- Hermione, querida! Como é bom te ver. Abaixe um pouco para eu poder abraçá-la, sim? Mal posso me mover com essa barriga enorme.

- Nini, você só está de quatro meses. – Gui balançou a cabeça.

- É. Olha o que você me aprontou. – Tonks respondeu e, depois, olhando para Hermione, piscou, confidente.

Hermione estava rindo da cena e abaixou para abraçar Tonks. Depois, puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela.

- Senti tanto por não poder convidá-la para o nosso casamento, Mione...

- Desculpe, Tonks. Tenho certeza de que foi lindo.

- Foi... – ela abriu um sorriso.

Hermione dispensou um tempo para olhar a amiga. Tonks estava com 24 anos e tinha o mesmo rostinho de garota. Os cabelos lhe davam um ar diferente, porém. Parecia mais velha, mais adulta. As roupas já não eram jeans e não estavam rasgadas. Tonks estava usando um lindo vestido verde-água que deixava visível que sua barriga começava a crescer.

- Bem, torta de caramelos encantados feita pelas velhas bruxas enclausuradas de Madri? – Gui olhou para Tonks.

- Hummmm... – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

- Então a gente se vê quando eu voltar da Espanha.

Tonks estendeu a mão esquerda e puxou Gui para perto dela.

- Engraçadinho. – ela o fez se abaixar e lhe deu um beijo.

- Se tortas você quer, tortas você terá. – ele continuava curvado na direção da esposa.

Ela lhe deu outro beijo.

- Um dia você vai ter desejo de simples maçãs. – ele disse e se endireitou. Começou a caminhar para a porta.

- Maçãs? – Tonks tinha uma expressão divertida. – Agora que você falou, tinha um pomar da casa de campo dos meus avós paternos no norte, que tinha maçãs deliciosas...

- Eu não estou ouvindo... – Gui cantarolou e apressou-se em pegar seu casaco e sair.

Tonks virou-se para Hermione, as duas estavam rindo.

- Mione, você vem comigo até um dos quartos? Eu gostaria de me deitar.

- Claro.

Hermione ajudou Tonks a se levantar. Depois, caminhando atrás dela, viu que algumas coisas nunca mudam. Sorriu.

Antes escondidas pelo encosto da cadeira, as pontas do cabelo de Tonks estavam cor-de-rosa.

------------

_Rony,_

_Faz uma semana que não escrevo, porque não posso parar de estudar. O fim do ano está chegando e, junto com ele, os NIEMs. Todos estão enlouquecendo, mas, para mim, tem sido uma terapia. Quanto mais tempo eu passo afundada nos livros, menos penso em outras coisas (acho que começo a entender a Mione...)._

_Minhas amigas já não me fazem mais companhia, por mais que tentem. Não consigo me divertir com as conversas delas e finjo dar risada mesmo não achando graça nas piadas. Meus momentos de alegria são superficiais. Para quem me vê, continuo a mesma Gina de sempre, mas eu não me sinto assim. _

_E você pode respirar aliviado, irmãozinho, pois os garotos parecem querer distância de mim. Um dia descubro o que há de errado comigo, que me torna tão pouco atraente. Pelo menos evito sua dor de cabeça (foi uma piada... será que estou melhorando?)_

_Escreva contando sobre você. Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo e todas as suas cartas são vagas, como se você não pudesse me dizer onde está. Sinto-me de volta à época da guerra, mandando cartas em código para Harry preso na Rua dos Alfeneiros._

_A carta vai ficar por aqui. Já mencionei Harry e Hermione e sei que já era hora de não fazer mais isso, de entender que eles foram para longe de nós. Perdi meus melhores amigos._

_Beijos e saudades,_

_Gina_

- Harry?

- Hermione!

- Eu te assustei?

- Não, não... Eu só não estava prestando atenção.

- O que você está segurando?

- Uma carta. Para Rony.

- Corujas não vêm até o Largo Grimmauld. Pelo menos, não deveriam, acaba com a nossa segurança.

- Não foi uma coruja, foi Lupin. Ele pegou com Snape hoje de manhã, quando esteve em Hogwarts.

- Snape...

- Sim, há muitas pessoas que ainda não reencontramos. – Harry disse isso olhando para a carta de Gina em suas mãos. – Bem, eu vou colocar esta carta junto das outras coisas de Rony, para que ele veja quando chegar. Com licença, Mione.

- Claro.

Ele saiu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos eternamente rebeldes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Ok... Renunciei ao meu shipper mais antigo (Snape/Tonks), para montar o casal mais descolado do mundo mágico. O que vocês acharam da junção???

_Isabelle, Babbi e Nycolly:_ Morrendo de curiosidade, morrendo de curiosidade. Meninas! Calma! Hahahaha... Eu sempre venho com os capítulos novos! Tadinha da Mione? Tadinha dela e do Rony, não? (Como eu sou cruel, tenho até vergonha...)

_Xyania:_ Ora, ora, eu revelei os shippers tão no começo! R/H e H/G. Bem, quanto a isso de os amigos do Harry saberem que ele é, vou ter que explicar melhor, ainda não surgiu o momento nesses capítulos, mas você já puderam ver que os amigos da Mione não sabiam sobre ela... A Gina? Hum... A Gina deu uma "palhinha" neste capítulo. Tenham só mais um pouquinho de paciência... (Na verdade, já escrevi a cena em que ela volta, mas está guardada).

_Lily:_ A Mione não é paranóica... Ela só está sofrendo muito. Tadinha, sempre incompreendida, hehe.

_Ana:_ Depois de rir da sua review (esse comentário inicial foi fantástico), devo dizer: sim, a Mione não existe sem o Ron e nem ele sem ela. Mas, se a vida fosse simples... Ainda bem que os Cavaleiros Rubros e as descobertas-tardias estão interessantes. Fiquei com medo de encher a fic de explicações chatas. E, ai, eu adoro o Harry. E é mesmo emocionante quando ele fala dos pais. Ah! Lembra-se da carta da Gina? Here it is! (Ela já volta...).

Beijões!


	5. Como acabar com Potter

**Capítulo** **5**

**Como acabar com Potter**

Hermione já estava ficando acostumada a ir para o Largo Grimmauld todos os dias durante o treinamento de seus amigos. Sempre encontrava Harry, conversavam um pouco, mas passavam a maior parte do tempo em silêncio. Rony ficava com Lupin na sala que havia sido preparada para as aulas. Via os velhos amigos apenas quando já estavam indo embora.

Hermione e Harry estavam sentados na grande mesa da cozinha tomando chá. Falavam pouco, o ambiente ainda trazia memórias ruins demais.

Duas garotas da faculdade de Harry entraram para tomar água. Foram até o balcão observando o garoto com olhares de lado. Finalmente deveriam ter descoberto quem ele era, que era famoso. Não sabiam disso antes, apesar de Harry não entender como Lupin tinha conseguido contar sua história omitindo seu nome já que os amigos de Hermione sabiam.

As duas garotas começaram a conversar, provavelmente sobre algo que estiveram aprendendo minutos antes na aula.****

- Eu gostaria de ir para Hogwarts, parece um lugar maravilhoso. – disse a primeira.

- Ora, vá pedir para o vice-diretor, ele está aqui. – a outra respondeu.

- Não, eu tenho um pouco de medo dele! – a garota arregalou os olhos – Nunca teria coragem de falar com um homem como ele.

- Um homem como quem? – uma voz baixa saiu da penumbra da cozinha. Severo Snape tinha acabado de entrar.

A garota não responder. Saiu em direção às escadas sem olhar para trás.

- Boa noite. – Snape disse, sentando-se à mesa.

Hermione estava sentada molemente na cadeira e respondeu quase sem voz ao cumprimento do antigo professor.

- Boa noite, Snape. – Harry bebia seu chá em goles pequenos e lentos.

- Já abandonou a escola trouxa, Harry?

- Não.

- Deveria.

- Não tenho certeza.

Snape deu um suspiro.

- Você anda desperdiçando seu talento.

Harry olhou contrariado para o professor. Devia sua vida a ele, lembrava bem. Snape foi quem o salvou após o último embate com Voldemort. Harry havia enfrentado e vencido o vilão sozinho, mas não teria sobrevivido à batalha se Snape não o tivesse protegido de um último comensal da morte. Um último que estivera escondido e que, num ato de loucura, tinha investido contra Harry após a derrota de seu mestre.

Snape o salvara, arriscando sua própria vida. Passou semanas internado no Saint Mungus. Foi condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, e reconhecido como um dos bruxos mais poderosos de seu tempo.

Desde então, Harry não o tratava mais por senhor. E Snape não se referia a ele como "o famoso Potter".

- Como está Hogwarts, Snape? – Hermione finalmente perguntou, sua voz no tom normal.

- Está se recuperando bem. Os professores mantiveram o ritmo antigo de aula neste ano e os alunos já não precisam ter medo de andar pelos corredores. Com um pouco mais de tempo, voltaremos a ser a escola que éramos antes da guerra. – Snape se levantou para pegar também um copo de água. Hermione ainda achava estranho vê-lo menos sombrio, menos cínico com eles.

- E Gina Weasley? – ela perguntou.

- A senhorita Weasley é provavelmente a nossa melhor aluna desde que você saiu de lá, Hermione. É incrível o que o sofrimento pode causar a uma pessoa. Se for fraca, pode levá-la à ruína, se for forte, à maturidade. E isso é muito mais do que posso dizer da maioria de nossos alunos. Crianças, quase todos eles. Como essas duas meninas que acabaram de sair daqui. – Snape sentou novamente. – Darei algumas aulas de poções a esses amigos trouxas de vocês. Como se eu já não tivesse trabalho o suficiente em Hogwarts.

- Eles não são trouxas... – Harry disse, ofendido.

- Eu sei, Harry. Mas eles não têm a formação e o talento de vocês dois. – apontou para ele e Hermione com a mesma mão em que segurava o copo e depois deu um gole – Estão confiando em seu dom natural, mas de nada valerá se não souberem como usá-lo.

Snape terminou de beber e se levantou.

- Bem... Tenho uma aula para dar agora. E eu que já contava com as férias. – olhou para um calendário na parede que marcava o penúltimo dia de junho. – Boa noite, Harry, Hermione.

- Boa noite, Snape.

- Boa noite. – Harry observou o ex-professor atravessar a porta da cozinha. Com certeza não era mais agradável com seus novos alunos do que tinha sido nos anos dele em Hogwarts. Mas Snape tinha se libertado de muitos fantasmas do seu passado. E era isso que ele e Hermione precisavam fazer. Livrar-se de sua própria "marca negra".

------------

- Boa noite, Harry. Boa noite, Kevin.

- Boa noite, meninas.

Harry e Kevin caminharam para a porta do seu dormitório enquanto ouviam as amigas se afastarem em direção ao quarto delas. As meninas trocavam risadinhas e eles ainda ouviram quando uma delas perguntou:

- Cadê a Deborah? Ela não ia ficar com a gente esta noite?

- Não sei, não a vi desde que saímos do... da... da casa...

Os dois entraram, acenderam a luz.

- Cara, vou dormir. Hoje foi difícil, nós tivemos uma aula de poções muito complicada. Você conhece o professor?

Harry olhou para o amigo e, com um meio sorriso, confirmou com a cabeça:

- Imagino que tenha sido difícil.

- Foi, ele não é muito paciente, não é mesmo?

Harry deu uma pequena risada, mas não respondeu. Observou Kevin ir para o banheiro e fechar a porta e, depois, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Decidiu dar uma volta pelo campus até a sua vez de tomar banho.

O lugar estava escuro. Os altos prédios da faculdade eram apenas enormes vultos e quase ninguém estava fora dos dormitórios. A noite estava quente, mas as provas finais mantinham os alunos estudando. Harry passou por um grupo sentado no gramado e conversando e um casal de namorados num banco. Junho estava no fim e as aulas na faculdade acabariam. E em Hogwarts também.

Não tinha se afastado muito do seu dormitório quando ouviu sussurros atrás de um dos prédios. Andou cautelosamente e parou para ouvir.

- Já faz quase um mês que eles foram alertados e ainda não conseguimos pegá-los. – uma voz masculina, grave e baixa.

- Eu pensei que vocês quisessem mais informações antes de tentar... – Harry reconheceu uma voz de mulher, mas falava muito baixo e ele não sabia se era familiar ou não.

- Eles não vão revelar nada além do que já falaram. A menos que...

- Sim?

- A menos que tenham muita confiança em você.

- Eu estou tentando ganhar a confiança d...

- Não é o suficiente ainda! – o homem começava a ficar nervoso.

- Eu farei mais. – a mulher parecia assustada e falava cada vez mais baixo.

- Uma semana, entendeu? Uma semana para saber como acabar com Harry Potter.

Harry deixou escorregar a mão que tinha apoiada contra o muro e perdeu o equilíbrio. As duas figuras que estavam conversando ficaram quietas. Tinham escutado, com certeza. Harry não hesitou em começar a correr na direção das pessoas por quem tinha passado antes. Na certa, o homem e a mulher não iriam querer ser vistos.

A distância nunca pareceu tão grande, Harry corria, mas não encontrava ninguém pelo caminho. Seu dormitório ainda estava muito longe. Ele olhava para trás algumas vezes, mas o extenso gramado parecia vazio. Talvez tivessem decido não segui-lo.

Harry chegou à porta do prédio de seu dormitório ofegante. Girou a maçaneta e entrou. Começou a subir as escadas que levavam para o seu andar segurando-se no corrimão. Talvez Snape estivesse certo, talvez ele estivesse desperdiçando tempo na faculdade. Tinha corrido por poucos minutos e estava incrivelmente cansado. Sua resistência estava baixa, achava até que tinha esquecido alguns feitiços.

Iria conversar com Lupin. Ele e Hermione poderiam fazer um rápido treino para recuperarem o que já sabiam. Será que Hermione também tinha abandonado tudo do mundo mágico nesse ano que estivera na faculdade? Ou será que ela ainda treinava escondida? Ora, ela não esqueceria feitiços, ela sempre sabia tudo, ela...

- Harry!

Ele segurou com mais força no corrimão, quase caindo com o susto.

- Deborah, o que você...

- Oh, desculpe, eu te assustei. Eu vou passar a noite no dormitório das meninas. Nós nos desencontramos na saída da... da aula...

- Ah, sim. Eu acho que ouvi algo...

- Você está bem, está subindo a escada tão devagar. Consegui te alcançar em dois passos. – ela sorria.

- Estou bem, só estava pensando...

- Bem? Você está suado e ofegante. Aqui. – ela disse, passando o braço dele sobre seu ombro. – Deixe que eu ajude.

Harry não quis recusar a ajuda para não parecer indelicado. Deborah. Bonita, engraçada, divertida. Não era especial, mas era divertida. 'Não adianta sonhar com princesas', pensou. Deborah era divertida. Não era especial, mas poucas eram. Não era... Não era melhor aluna de Hogwarts desde Hermione...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Essa N/A vai lotada de correções.

Em primeiro lugar: eu não reparei que o não aceita trechos tachados, ou seja, quando a palavra fica riscada. Eu tinha feito isso em algumas partes da carta da Gina. Acabou ficando sem sentido. Mesmo achando que fazem grande falta, eu eliminei esses trechos e postei o capítulo corrigido.

Em segundo lugar: eu tinha me baseado no _Harry Potter Lexicon_ para calcular as idades do Gui e da Tonks. Por isso, eles tinham um diferença de 7 anos. Porém, acabei achando no site da JK a verdadeira idade do Gui. Ele é apenas 3 anos mais velho que a Tonks, de acordo com as minhas contas (eu não sou um gênio da matemática mas, com certeza, não estou longe do resultado certo). Ainda não corrigi isso, mas logo postarei de novo o capítulo anterior com as alterações. Por enquanto, fica aqui: Tonks com 24 anos, Gui com 27.

Gente, reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!


	6. Gina

**Capítulo 6**

**Gina**

Gina desceu na estação Kings Cross arrastando seu malão. Tinha tirado as vestes da escola. Para sempre.

Procurou por Gui, ele tinha prometido ir buscá-la. Ela ainda não sabia andar por Londres e esperava que o irmão a levasse para casa. Se não sabia andar pela cidade, saberia menos ainda chegar à Toca.

Depois de andar pela estação por alguns minutos, resolveu parar e esperar. Gui a encontraria.

Gina começava a ficar impaciente quando viu Hermione vir em sua direção. Estreitou os olhos para ter certeza do que estava vendo. O que Hermione estaria fazendo ali?

- Gina! – Hermione exclamou ao vê-la e correu em sua direção. As duas se abraçaram.

Depois, Hermione pegou o malão de Gina e fez um gesto na direção da saída. Gina não tinha falado nada, não sabia o que fazer.

Mas estava feliz em ver a amiga e só com muito esforço conseguiu evitar as lágrimas. As duas saíram da estação para o estacionamento. Rony as esperava dentro de um carro. Elas entraram e ele deu a partida.

- Gina, é tão bom você ter voltado! – Rony falou, observando a irmã pelo espelho retrovisor.

- É muito bom. – Hermione completou, olhando para o banco de trás e estendendo a mão para Gina.

Ela segurou a mão da amiga e sorriu. Ainda não entendia como ela podia estar lá, mas era um alívio estar entre pessoas queridas novamente.

O caminho até a Toca era um pouco longo, Gina sabia. Ela encostou a cabeça na janela do carro enquanto observava as ruas. Nem Rony nem Hermione falavam nada.

Gina estava agradecida por não ter mais aulas. Hogwarts era muito solitária e, havia tempo, muito triste. Não precisaria mais voltar para lá, mas acabou descobrindo que sua tristeza não dependia do lugar onde estava. Londres também a estava deixando deprimida, por mais que ela não quisesse. Não podia evitar. Seria bom chegar à Toca, poderia ir para o seu quarto.

Gina afastou a cabeça lentamente do vidro e olhou assustada para fora. O carro estava diminuindo a velocidade, mas ainda faltava muito para a casa dos Weasley.

- Rony... Por que nós... Ah, meu Deus.

Hermione virou-se novamente para trás e segurou a mão da amiga.

- Gina, tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber.

O carro logo parou à porta do Largo Grimmauld. À porta exatamente, não, ela ainda não estava visível. Mas Gina sabia onde estava. Respirou fundo. Sentado nos degraus de uma das casas vizinhas, estava Harry.

Ele se levantou e abriu a porta do carro para Gina. Ela saiu. Tinha prometido que não iria chorar quando o reencontrasse, mas não conseguiu.

A sensação era indefinível. Gina tinha passado tanto tempo longe de Harry que achava que tinha se livrado da paixão por ele. A distância amortecia os seus sentimentos, apesar de ela ter sobressaltos quando ouvia mencionarem seu nome.

Encontrá-lo foi um sobressalto maior. Ele a abraçou, ela chorava. Nunca tinha falado para ele, nunca tinha dito que sua paixonite de menina tinha se transformado em um sentimento verdadeiro. Afinal, ele era o famoso Harry Potter, ele tinha as atenções, ele tinha tantas pessoas que se interessavam por ele, por que iria olhar para uma garota sem graça como ela?

Harry a tomou pelo braço e a levou para dentro da velha casa dos Black. O lugar estava lotado, todas as descobertas-tardias tinham acabado de ter sua última aula de Poções. Na cozinha, Snape, Lupin, Gui e Tonks esperavam por Gina.

Foi uma grande festa quando ela entrou. Para todos, era um alívio tê-la ali e não mais sozinha em Hogwarts. Lupin tinha separado canecas de cerveja amanteigada para todos e começou a distribuí-las depois de ter abraçado Gina. Snape, que tinha acompanhado a caçula dos Weasley durante todo o ano, limitou-se a cumprimentá-la com um aceno da cabeça, mas não deixou de notar como a cor voltava para as faces da garota agora que ela estava longe da escola. Gui abraçou a irmã e suspendeu-a um pouco no ar.

- Com licença, senhor. Deixe um pouquinho dela para nós, sim? – Tonks, sentada atrás do marido, estendia a mão para chamar Gina. A garota foi até ela, a abraçou e depois passou a mão carinhosamente em sua barriga.

- Já sabe se é menino ou menina, Nini?

- Ainda não. Mas, o que quer que seja, ainda temos um longo caminho até escolher o nome.

- Só porque você tem um péssimo gosto. – Gui falou perto do ouvido da esposa.

- Péssimo nada. Que mal há em uma garotinha chamada Polixena? Ou um rapazinho chamado Cadmo? – Tonks olhava ofendida.

- Nini, não importa o quanto você tente, não vou deixá-la descontar no nosso filho a raiva que tem de sua mãe ter te dado o nome de Ninfadora.

- Ah, é? – Tonks agarrou algumas balas sobre a mesa e atirou em Gui. – Você disse que gostava do meu nome, seu maldito.

Desviando das balas, Gui voltou para perto dela rindo e passou o braço pela sua cintura, fazendo-a se levantar:

- Vamos. Você precisa descansar. – e olhando para gina, completou – Estávamos apenas esperando por você, foi maravilhoso vê-la.

Deu um último abraço na irmã e saiu ajudando Tonks.

Harry saiu atrás do casal. Gina estava ainda rodeada pelos outros. Fora da cozinha, ele sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada.

'Não adianta sonhar com as princesas', tentou, de novo, convencer a si mesmo.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Ela nunca olharia para ele dessa forma, pensava. Ela era tão perfeita e, por isso, inalcançável. Era especial. Ela merecia alguém especial. 'Um príncipe', soltou uma risada triste. Não alguém como ele, que tinha passado o tempo tentando sobreviver e agora fugia da vida que tinha conquistado. A última coisa que ela iria querer seria o malfadado Harry Potter. O que ele poderia oferecer a ela, afinal?

Levantou e começou a subir. Encostada sob o vão da escada, de braços cruzados, estava Deborah. Ela se endireitou e andou até a cozinha, onde Gina ainda estava.

------------

- Pronto, acho que as suas coisas estão todas guardadas.

- Obrigada, Mione. – Gina deu um suspiro. – Não acredito que estamos, de novo, instaladas no Largo Grimmauld.

- Eu sei. Foi a mesma sensação que eu tive ontem, quando trouxe as minhas coisas. As aulas na faculdade acabaram e, agora, Aline está sozinha no nosso apartamento.

- Aline?

- Ah, sim. Você ainda não conheceu a Aline. Eu vou chamá-la.

Gina ficou no quarto, sentada na cama e olhando fixamente para o chão. Só despertou dos seus pensamentos quando Hermione voltou ao quarto, trazendo Aline.

A primeira impressão que Gina teve dela não foi boa. Era a amiga de Hermione, que tinha passado com ela o ano em que Gina ficara sozinha em Hogwarts. Mas tentou afastar essa idéia da cabeça. Era infantil ter ciúmes da amiga.

Por fim, acabou achando que Aline era divertida. Espontânea, alegre, solta. Talvez, se Gina fosse assim, harry se interessaria por ela. Balançou a cabeça para também afastar essa idéia.

Um pouco de conversa e as três resolveram ir para a sala, onde estavam os outros.

Lá, Rony se juntou a elas, querendo saber da irmã tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele ano na escola.

- Ei, Harry. – chamou. – vem ouvir a última da Trelawney.

Harry, que estava de novo entre os amigos da faculdade, olhou assustado para Rony. Que não fosse dizer que Sibila Trelawney tinha feito uma nova profecia! Mas a expressão divertida de Rony o fez entender que, no máximo, ela tinha visto Dumbledore vestindo à Elvis na sua bola de cristal.

Levantou e foi até os quatro. Aline continuava entre eles, ansiosa por saber histórias de uma escola de magia. Deborah, deixada para trás por Harry, olhava para o grupo sem simpatia. Quase com raiva. Harry tinha se sentado ao lado de Gina.

Irritada, Deborah se levantou e foi na direção deles, supostamente para pegar algo numa bolsa que estava na mesa ao lado. Ouviu um pedaço da conversa.

- Foi terrível. Snape quase fez a poção de Jamie sumir com um toque da varinha!

- Já passei por isso. – disse Harry, rindo.

- E eu tentei ajudá-lo a começar de novo, mas Snape percebeu. – Gina continuou.

- _Eu_ já passei por isso. – Hermione também ria.

- E o pobre Jamie... – Gina entrecortava o seu relato com risadas, os outros também achavam muito engraçado – Ele continuou sem perceber... Que as suas larvar roxas... Estavam... Vivas! – mais risadas. – E ficavam saindo do caldeirão...

Deborah, ainda perto deles, escutava as risadas e continuava séria.

- Bem delicado contar a desgraça dos outros. – ela resmungou, alto suficiente para ser ouvida.

As risadas pararam. Gina olhou para ela, os outros também. Harry foi o único a falar:

- Ora, Deborah. Todo mundo já fez uma grande besteira numa aula.

- Todo mundo menos a Mione, é claro. – Rony completou. Hermione sorriu e desviou o olhar para o chão.

- Eu só acho – Deborah continuou – que a desgraça dos outros não é piada. – encarava Gina e Gina olhava para ela sem esboçar qualquer reação. Mas, por dentro, estava explodindo de raiva. Quem era aquela menina, afinal?

- E eu só acho – Aline tinha chegado muito perto de Deborah – que você estava escutando uma conversa para a qual não foi convidada. E – aumentou o tom da voz – que na aula de hoje o Professor Snape foi obrigado a sumir com a sua poção, que estava... Digamos... Descontrolada.

Algumas pessoas na sala riram alto. Outras se olharam e soltaram risos escondidos. Deborah saiu da sala e bateu a porta.

Já do lado de fora, começou a ir para a saída da casa.

- Acha melhor fugir? – uma voz veio de suas costas. Virou e viu Philippe encostado na parede ao lado da porta da sala. Não respondeu. – Eu acho – ele caminhou até ela – que você precisa de ajuda.

- Para? – Deborah tentava soar indiferente, mas estava curiosa.

- Você se livra da ruivinha e eu – ele parou por um instante -, do irritante irmão dela, Ronald.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Ah! Gina chegou! Os ânimos se acalmam ;)

Obrigada pelas reviews até agora! Mais, mais!!!! Hehehehe

Ah, se alguém não estiver recebendo meus e-mails de atualizações e quiser entrar na lista, basta dizer nas reviews, ok?!


	7. Fuga

**Capítulo 7**

**Fuga**

- Gina, o que você está fazendo? Pegue só o necessário!

- Mas, Rony, isso aqui...

- É grande demais e pesado demais.

- Eu carrego. – Harry puxou o malão de Gina e saiu do quarto. Ela parou por alguns momentos olhando a porta e depois decidiu fechar e travar bem as janelas.

Ela e Rony desceram logo em seguida. Encontraram Hermione na ponta da escada conversando com algumas pessoas da sua faculdade. Todos estavam muito aflitos.

Os Cavaleiros Rubros tinham feito um importante avanço durante a madrugada: tinham cercado a universidade de Hermione e a de Harry, às custas de exposição a muitos trouxas, que acreditavam tratar-se de um ataque terrorista. As descobertas-tardias não estavam mais seguras e o Largo Grimmauld era muito pequeno para esconder todas elas.

- Mione, nós vamos nos dividir em três vans. Você dirige a vermelha. – Harry passou uma chave para Hermione.

- Vamos como trouxas? – ela não entendia.

- Vamos, não temos permissão da lei para fazer uma chave de portal e, de qualquer forma, qualquer tipo de mágica pode ser rastreada e isso é muito perigoso quando se tem tantos Cavaleiros Rubros infiltrados no Ministério.

Hermione ficou olhando para a chave. Depois fechou a mão em torno dela e separou algumas pessoas que iriam em sua van. Chamou Gina para acompanhá-la. Saiu da casa dos Black carregando uma pequena mochila e parou para olhar quando a porta sumia no ar. Sabia para onde deveria levar todas as pessoas que estavam com ela.

------------

- Esse lugar está muito sujo e muito empoeirado. – disse Gina depois de espirrar pela terceira vez. – Tem certeza de que ficaremos aqui?

- Sim, esse é o único lugar grande o suficiente que tem tantas proteções quanto o Largo Grimmauld. – Hermione trazia as últimas malas para dentro, todos os outros estavam olhando curiosos para o local.

- Que lugar é esse? Parece um velho...

- Um velho hotel, Aline. Era propriedade dos Black também, por isso eles fizeram questão de protegê-lo contra trouxas tão bem quanto a sua própria casa.

- Mas, Mione...

- O que foi, Gina? – a garota já tinha parado de admirar o velho saguão e olhava a amiga intrigada.

- Como foi que você nos contou isso? Quero dizer, agora. Está faltando a proteção do feitiço Fidelius nesse lugar!

- Não, não está. – Hermione suspirou. – Eu sou a fiel do segredo desse novo esconderijo.

Gina arregalou os olhos e Hermione completou:

- Foi idéia de Rony. Ele... Ele sugeriu que eu... Bem, vamos levar essas malas para cima antes que os outros cheguem.

Gina percebeu que Hermione quis mudar rapidamente de assunto. Mas sorriu ao imaginar seu irmão mostrando mais uma vez a confiança sem limites que tinha na ex-namorada. E sabia que Hermione tinha percebido isso... E quanto era difícil para ela manter a decisão de não voltar a namorar Rony.

- Vamos, então. Cada um pega a sua mala e traz para um dos quartos do primeiro andar. – Hermione ordenou para os outros. – Alguns já estão limpos.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Gina disse de repente, sem ter que pegar qualquer mala, já que Harry ainda trazia seu malão numa outra van. – Já sentia saudades de toda aquela faxina que fizemos no largo Grimmauld.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e guiou todos para o primeiro andar.

------------

- Encosta!

- O quê?

- Encosta, Harry!

Harry estava achando difícil entender o que Rony estava gritando pela janela de sua van. Os dois estavam em alta velocidade por uma estrada do interior. Tinham perdido Hermione de vista fazia meia hora, quando ela tinha seguido por um caminho alternativo.

Quando conseguiu ouvir, Harry ainda sim não parou. Por que Rony iria querer interromper a fuga numa estrada deserta e trouxa? Não fazia sentido!

- Encosta!

Resolveu não discutir e parou a van. Rony parou atrás dele fazendo grande barulho e saiu do veículo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Preciso da mala de poções da Gina. – Rony respondeu, abrindo bruscamente a porta e procurando entre a bagagem. Harry saiu também e foi até a van do amigo. Levou um grande susto ao ver Deborah muito pálida e deitada sobre duas amigas.

- O que você está sentindo? – perguntou, debruçando-se sobre ela.

- Não sei... – sua voz era fraca. – Às vezes parece que estou entrando em um sonho.

Harry não sabia o que poderia estar causando a sensação de torpor na amiga, mas correu até Rony para ver o que ele estava pegando. Quando chegou perto do amigo, viu que ele tinha aberto o malão de Gina.

- Gina costuma trazer poções numa maletinha, não estou encontrando. Tantas coisas nessa mala e nenhuma importante, eu... Ah! Aqui.

Rony pegou uma pequena bolsa e correu até Deborah. Harry, antes de segui-lo, fechou a mala de Gina de modo a trancá-la. Phillipe, que estava bastante irritado por Rony ter derrubado diversas malas em seu colo, tirou o malão de Gina das mãos de Harry e o jogou no fundo da van sem paciência.

Deborah pareceu se recuperar com o que quer que Rony tenha levado para ela. Conseguiu sentar no banco e abrir completamente os olhos. Depois, segurou a mão de Harry e disse:

- Eu gostaria que você viesse aqui.

- Não posso, Deborah. Eu preciso dirigir aquela van.

- Ele dirige. – ela apontou com a cabeça para Rony. Harry não respondeu.

- Leva essa aqui, cara. Eu levo a outra. – respondeu Rony, voltando para a outra van e sentando-se ao volante.

Harry levantou Deborah de um dos bancos de trás e colocou-a sentada na parte da frente do veículo. Fechou a porta, deu a volta e sentou-se ao volante. Ela deu um sorriso e escorregou no banco, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e olhando para Harry ao seu lado enquanto ele dava a partida.

Não andaram por vinte minutos até Rony, que seguia na frente, brecar no meio da estrada, sem aparente explicação. Harry pisou no freio a tempo de evitar um acidente. Começou a tentar enxergar o que acontecia até que viu Rony sair da van mais uma vez e vir até ele.

- Tem uma barreira.

- Barreira?

- Sim, tem uma obra fechando a estrada. Ela nos obriga a pegar aquele desvio. – disse, apontando para uma estrada de terra à direita deles.

- Tudo bem.

Rony olhou admirado para Harry.

- Tudo bem? Pode ser uma armadilha!

- Rony, como seria uma armadilha? Não usamos magia desde que saímos do Largo Grimmauld, o lugar para onde vamos está protegido pelo feitiço Fidelius e, de todos aqui, só nós dois ouvimos do fiel onde fica.

- Sim, ninguém sabe nosso destino, mas todo mundo sabia boa parte do nosso caminho.

- Rony, você não... – Harry hesitou, olhou para Deborah no banco ao seu lado. Soltou o cinto de segurança e saiu, puxando Rony a uma certa distância na estrada.

- Rony – ele continuou -, você não desconfia de alguém do grupo, não é mesmo? Uma das descobertas-tardias. Dos meus amigos... Ou de Hermione!

Rony não quis responder, provavelmente por medo de ofender Harry, mas ele entendeu.

- Você desconfia...

- Harry, desculpa, mas...

- Não, tudo bem. – Harry o interrompeu. – Se você acha melhor não pegarmos o desvio, não pegaremos.

- Eu... – Rony suspirou – Eu acho melhor irmos por lá mesmo, qualquer outro caminho vai nos afastar muito. Provavelmente, só estou sendo paranóico.

Ele voltou para sua van e deixou Harry a olhá-lo. Depois, Harry também voltou ao seu lugar e os dois veículos partiram para o desvio.

A estrada era muito ruim, de terra e com reflexos da chuva da noite anterior. Eles conseguiam pouca velocidade naquelas condições e os buracos tornavam a viagem bastante desconfortável. Já tinham andado por muito tempo quando Harry viu Rony fazer uma curva brusca com sua van e invadir o gramado que contornava a estrada.

Harry não entendeu o que acontecia, mas apressou-se em segui-lo. Rony, depois de feita a curva, voltou para a estrada com a maior velocidade que conseguia. Harry ainda não tinha entendido o motivo quando alguém em um dos bancos de trás berrou. Deborah virou para ver o que acontecia, mas parecia não conseguir enxergar nada através de todas as pessoas que estavam lá dentro.

Porém, em poucos segundos, ficaram visíveis três figuras pelo espelho esquerdo de Harry.

Eram três homens. Eles usavam capas muito vermelhas com um capuz que os cobria até os olhos. O resto de seus rostos estava pintado de preto com linhas brancas que seguiam do centro em direção às orelhas. Montavam em cavalos alados brancos e voavam a pouca distância do solo.

No veículo da frente, Rony exclamou 'Não vai ter jeito' e brecou. Abriu a porta para todos que estavam dentro e tirou um guarda-chuva de trás de seu banco.

- Corram! – berrou, assim que Harry parava atrás dele e também tirava todos da sua van. Agarrados às malas, as descobertas-tardias corriam em direção a Rony. Ele tinha colocado o guarda-chuva no chão e murmurava: "Portus".

Harry pensou em ajudar Deborah a correr, mas, quando olhou, ela já tinha saído e estava muito próxima de Rony, sem qualquer sinal do mal-estar que tinha sentido. Ainda impressionado com aquela recuperação rápida, Harry desviou um pouco o caminho para buscar o malão de Gina. Trazendo-o com a ajuda da varinha, tocou no guarda-chuva no momento em que os três Cavaleiros derrubavam e ateavam fogo nas duas vans. A chave de portal funcionou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Período de seca total! Não conseguia escrever este capítulo.

Muito bem, agora ele está aí, espero que gostem! E que o próximo não demore tanto...

_Lily:_ Você quer ver esses dois juntos? Ah, calma, a vida (deles) dá voltas...

_Xianya:_ A Gina e o Harry simplesmente estão vivendo aquilo que acontece a todos nós: não se sentir correspondido... Pobrezinhos...

_Letícia:_ preciso que você me deixe seu e-mail para eu mandar as atualizações, ok?! Obrigada pelo elogio!

_Alessa:_ Acho que este capítulo responde sua dúvida de onde todo mundo vai "morar".

_Anna Malfoy:_ Ainda não decidi se outros alunos do tempo de Hogwarts vão aparecer... Mas, quem sabe? A história pode nos levar a reencontrá-los!

_Isabelle:_ É, o que será que vou fazer com esses cabeças-duras? Olha o problema que fui arranjar, rs...

_Marina: _Calma!!! O Rony vai continuar aí... Ele não vai sumir, só vai enfrentar alguns problemas...

_Sarinha:_ Menina, adorei sua review, obrigada!!! A gente precisa se falar mais no MSN! São realmente muito engraçadas as nossas conversas (você ainda vai gostar da Mione, ah vai...). E quanto à Tonks... Ah, você sabe o quanto eu adoro ela, né?! Ela tem que ser a personagem mais divertida sempre, mesmo quando não é a protagonista.

Obrigada por todas as reviews!

E desculpas pelo atraso.

Beijos!


	8. Blacks e Weasleys

**Capítulo 8**

**Blacks**** e Weasleys**

Hermione andava impaciente de um lado ao outro do empoeirado saguão. Aline desceu as escadas até ela.

- Todos já estão instalados nos quartos. – avisou.

Hermione apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Qual é o problema, Mione?

- Harry e Rony já deveriam estar aqui. Estão demorando demais.

- Você acha que eles podem ter tido problemas? – Aline levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não sei o que eu acho. – Hermione respondeu, desanimada.

As duas permaneceram alguns instantes em silêncio, até um pequeno clarão invadir o local.

- O que foi isso? – Hermione perguntou, olhando na direção de Aline.

- O meu anel. – ela respondeu, passando a mão direita sobre a jóia no anelar esquerdo.

Hermione pegou a mão da amiga e observou o anel, pensativa.

- O que ele faz?

- Eu o encontrei no Largo Grimmauld. Estava em uma caixa com uma inscrição. Ele detecta tipos fortes de magia, está piscando desde que chegamos aqui.

- Deve ser por causa das muitas proteções que este hotel recebeu. – concluiu Hermione, largando a mão de Aline, já sem interesse no assunto.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio preencheram a sala, Aline cobria o anel com a mão direita para bloquear sua luz.

Mas foi outra iluminação que surpreendeu as duas. A grande lareira de mármore despertou com chamas verdes e logo a cabeça de Rony apareceu entre elas. Hermione correu em direção a ele e ajoelhou.

- Onde você está? – perguntou em tom desesperado.

- Vou ser rápido caso a rede esteja sendo vigiada. Tivemos de voltar para a antiga sede. Seguiremos para aí usando o plano de apoio.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. A imagem de Rony tremulou.

- Preciso ir. Tchau, Mione.

- Tchau... – mas sua voz falhou.

Quando Hermione já estava de pé, Aline perguntou:

- O que ele quis dizer?

- Estão no Largo Grimmauld.

- E o plano de apoio? O que é?

Hermione hesitou. Não soube explicar o porquê, mas preferiu não revelar nada a Aline.

- Eles chegarão logo.

------------

O "logo" de Hermione revelou-se uma aflita espera de dois dias. Ela sabia que seria assim, mas não estava menos preocupada do que os outros, que apenas acreditavam em sua palavra.

Harry abriu a porta do saguão do hotel no entardecer do segundo dia. Encontrou Gina descendo as escadas e entregou seu malão.

- Obrigada, Harry. Como estão todos?

- Estão chegando. Eu vim antes, de vigia.

Menos de dois minutos depois, Rony e os outros chegaram. Pareciam muito cansados, sinal de que estiveram viajando durante todo o dia. Gina mostrou a todos os quartos que estavam disponíveis e juntou-se a Mione na cozinha.

A cozinha do hotel era muito grande e muito branca. Gina espantou-se ao pensar o quão trabalhoso deveria ter sido limpar aquele lugar, a quem quer que tivesse feito o serviço.

- Elfos. – Hermione suspirou.

- Elfos?

- Sim, eu ainda não tinha dito quem fez todo o serviço aqui no hotel. Foram elfos. Presos aos segredos dos donos do lugar por _magias próprias de sua espécie_. – ela usou tom desdenhoso nas últimas palavras.

Gina sabia o que Hermione era contra o trabalho não-remunerado de elfos domésticos. Sabia também que a guerra a havia forçado a deixar de lado seus projetos de defesa dos direitos deles, com o F.A.L.E., e que sua fuga para o mundo dos trouxas provavelmente tinha afastado seu pensamento da questão. Mas agora ela estava de volta.

- Não há mais nenhum Black vivo, há? Quero dizer, Sirius, Belatriz, todos foram mortos na guerra. A quem os elfos obedecem?

- Andrômeda ainda está viva.

- Andrômeda sabe da Ordem?

- Não. Mas não relutou em assinar os papéis que passavam as propriedades dos Blacks herdadas por ela para sua filha. Tonks cuidou da limpeza do hotel. Quis libertar os elfos, mas eles sabiam segredos demais.

- Onde eles estão?

- Demos serviços em outros andares, para que eles não ficassem por perto. – Hermione sentou-se com ar indignado. – Estão fazendo inúteis serviços de limpeza em outros quartos.

- Então... – Gina ainda estava absorvendo informações. – Andrômeda herdou este hotel e a casa no Largo Grimmauld?

- Sim.

- E Narcisa Malfoy?

- Ah. Vejo que você finalmente se lembrou dela. Eu não quis tocar no assunto, não sabia até quanto você queria se lembrar. Narcisa herdou metade das propriedades, mas ainda não fez nada com elas. Continua no exterior, com Draco.

Gina deu um leve pulo ao ouvir o nome de Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha se recuperado. Tinha se afastado dos comensais. Tinha resistido à pressão de seu pai. Tinha sofrido muito.

Narcisa, antes considerada por todos apenas uma marionete nas mãos de Lúcio, revelou-se uma verdadeira guerreira para proteger seu filho. Arriscou sua vida, mas conseguiu fugir. Narcisa e Draco passaram meses escondidos por Snape. Finalmente tinha sido explicada a relação de Snape com Lúcio. O professor sabia que Draco era mal-tratado e forçado a envolver-se nos negócios do pai. Tinha esperado, tinha feito amizade e, por fim, tinha conseguido tirar o menino daquela casa.

Mas o pensamento de Gina não passou por nenhuma dessas lembranças. Foi direto para o dia em que, no aeroporto, viu Draco fugir com a mãe para a América, fingindo-se trouxa e com os olhos vermelhos por causa do sono e do choro. Draco havia pedido que Gina o acompanhasse, havia confessado que estava apaixonado por ela. Gina decidiu ficar e eles nunca mais haviam se falado.

Rony entrou na cozinha. Ainda não tinha falado com Hermione desde o recado pela lareira.

- O que estão conversando?

Gina olhou aflita para Hermione. O irmão nunca tinha disfarçado o quanto detestava Draco, mesmo após sua saída do grupo de comensais.

- Eu estava falando dos elfos. – Hermione respondeu.

- Outra vez a história dos elfos, Mione? Você não trouxe distintivos, trouxe?

- Trouxe. – Hermione olhou irritada. – E neles está escrito 'Weasley é nosso rei'.

Rony não ficou bravo. Pelo contrário, abriu um grande sorriso que, provavelmente, deixou Hermione mais irritada. Gina achou prudente ir ver como os recém-chegados tinham conseguido se acomodar nos quartos.

- Não quero brigar com você, Mione. – Rony se aproximou dela.

- Eu também não quero brigar com você, Rony... Eu só...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não precisa dizer nada.

Rony foi até a cadeira onde Hermione estava sentada. Puxou outra e colocou-a muito perto da ex-namorada. Sentou-se e a abraçou. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas Rony sentiu a respiração de Hermione muito funda.

------------

- Eu cheguei antes!

- Não chegou não!

- Cheguei sim!

- Não!

- Cheguei! Você está morrendo de inveja!

- Ah, é? Você vai ver o que é inveja!

Fred começou a perseguir Jorge ao redor da piscina. Os dois estavam molhados e, se o chão não fosse tão áspero, provavelmente teriam caído na água.

- Vocês não tinham que ir para Hogsmead? – Tonks gritou das portas de vidro da cozinha. Olhava para o quintal de sua casa aborrecida.

Fred e Jorge pararam de correr e foram pra perto dela.

- Não. – Fred respondeu, confuso.

- Joey e Tommy estão cuidando da loja.

- Somos altos executivos, Nini.

Tonks jogou bruscamente duas toalhas para eles. A de Fred caiu cobrindo seu rosto e a de Jorge ultrapassou sua cabeça e foi aterrissar no gramado do jardim.

- Se cuidar do meu filho tiver um décimo da dificuldade de cuidar de vocês, eu já estou considerando contratar três babás. Agora se sequem antes de entrar!

Fred e Jorge obedeceram.

- Está regulando sua piscina agora, Nini? O dinheiro dos Black serviu muito bem para você.

- Não tem um centavo de dinheiro dos Black nesta casa, Fred. Isso tudo é fruto do meu trabalho e do seu irmão. Só me expliquem uma coisa. – Tonks inclinou-se ameaçadora em direção aos gêmeos, que estavam pegando comida na geladeira. – Como é que Gui levantou ainda de madrugada para trabalhar, Harry e Rony já devem ter chegado ao hotel a essa altura e eu voltei do Ministério faz quase uma hora e vocês dois nem sequer saíram da casa?

Fred deu de ombros e Jorge mordeu um pedaço de torta.

- Nós estávamos treinando. – Fred respondeu, por fim.

- Sim, na piscina, condicionamento físico.

Tonks virou os olhos para o teto e começou a andar em direção à sala.

- Ora, vamos, Nini. Nós ainda não estamos envolvidos na nova Ordem. Quero dizer, ainda não tem uma missão para nós. – Jorge tentou explicar.

Tonks parou e virou-se para eles.

- Sempre tem missão. Mas vocês insistem que não podem deixar a loja até o fechamento do mês. – Tonks olhou fundo para os dois. Sabia que, apesar de não quererem demonstrar, os gêmeos tinham ficado muito abalados com a guerra e a perda do seu irmão.

A mãe, antes vigorosa e autoritária, era agora quem precisava de ajuda. O pai, cansado, tentava encontrar formas de consolá-la, mas não conseguia. Gui dividia-se entre os pais e a esposa e a própria Tonks passava quanto tempo podia n'A Toca com Molly. Carlinhos, ainda na Romênia, dava notícias raramente, Rony estava inteiramente envolvido na Ordem novamente e Gina tinha passado o ano todo em Hogwarts.

Fred e Jorge, apesar de seu caráter e de sua bondade, nunca foram muito maduros. Com a família dividida, tinham perdido o suporte. Muitas vezes ficavam na casa de Gui e Tonks, encontrando nos dois a semente de uma família estruturada.

Tonks percebeu que estava sendo muito dura e se calou.

- Nós iremos amanhã. Iremos para o hotel, encontrar Rony e Gina. – Fred disse, quando ela já estava na sala.

Tonks concordou com a cabeça e se sentou no sofá.

Os gêmeos ficaram na cozinha, ainda segurando as comidas que tinha tirado da geladeira. Passados alguns instantes, sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer.

Tonks, fazendo um pouco de esforço, inclinou-se no sofá para olhá-los, apertando os olhos. Dois segundos depois, atirou um de seus chinelos de quarto na direção deles, acertando a cadeira ao lado de Jorge. O chinelo era muito leve, mas aquilo surpreendeu os dois.

- Tenho uma missão para vocês agora. – ela gritou.

Os dois olharam surpresos.

- Devolvam a minha torta de caramelos encantados na geladeira, sim?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** É, a Tonks amadureceu. Vocês sentiram?

_Belle:_ Diante desse comentário, tenho que pedir calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma, calma... (estou morrendo de rir até agora...)

_Lílian:_ (oh, my, mais uma Lilly nas reviews!): recebeu o e-mail direitinho? Espero que sim!!!

_Xianya:_ Eu também estou doida para ver o que vai acontecer com o Harry e a Gina! ;) E as descobertas-tardias ainda vão dar mais pano pra manga, aguarde.

_Letícia:_ Pode deixar que, se não vier outro bloqueio, eu não demoro, não.

_Lily__ Dragon:_ E se esse vírus pega mesmo? Não, não! Vou pedir pro Snape uma poção de cura (aproveito para dar um passeio pelas masmorras, hummm...)

_Sarinhah:_ Mais uma curiosa sobre o Harry e a Gina. Beijo? Beijo? Olha que o beijo que está demorando mesmo para sair é o da Mione e do Ron (oh, yes, eu vou te torturar, mas você vai gostar da Mione!).

Obrigada pelas reviews e beijos para todas!!!


	9. Um rádio trouxa

**Capítulo 9**

**Um rádio trouxa**

_No I can't forget this evening_

_or__ your face as you were leaving_

_but__ I guess that's just the way the story goes_

- Aumenta o volume, Mione, por favor.

_you__ always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows_

_yes__ it shows_

- Eu adoro essa música. Tocou no nosso baile do sétimo ano. Você foi ao nosso baile, não foi, Gina?

- Fui.

- Com o Harry, não foi.

Gina confirmou com a cabeça.

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

_when__ I think of all my sorrow_

_when__ I had you there but then I let you go_

- Gina, eu já agradeci por você ter vindo comigo?

- Umas cinco vezes, Harry. – Gina sorriu.

- Ok, mais uma então. Obrigado.

Os dois dançavam no Salão Principal, que estava arrumado como na noite em que recebeu o Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo.

Dumbledore tinha ficado divido entre fazer aquele baile para os formandos do sétimo ano, e, ao mesmo tempo homenagear aqueles que tinham ajudado a Ordem da Fênix a derrotar Voldemort, e cancelar o evento pela morte de McGonagall e Hagrid. Por fim, tinha decidido fazer o baile em homenagem à memória dos dois amigos e o retorno da paz no mundo bruxo.

O diretor, porém, pela primeira vez não tomava parte na festa, estava sentado em uma grande mesa, acompanhado de Snape, e apenas olhava os alunos dançarem.

_and__ now it's only fair that I should let you know_

_what__ you should know_

A decisão de convidar Gina para o baile parecia estúpida agora. Como Harry poderia dizer a ela tudo o que queria se mal conseguia controlar seus passos? Ela guiava a dança e Harry estava muito envergonhado por isso. Tinha balbuciado um tímido "nunca fui um grande dançarino" para disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Ele tinha descoberto que sua admiração por Gina e que o carinho que sentia por ela tinham evoluído. Ele sabia que estava apaixonado e que ela provavelmente seria a única garota capaz de entendê-lo. Mas ele não era capaz de alcançá-la. Sabia disso, sabia que Gina era uma dessas meninas que sonhavam e esperavam o príncipe encantado. E ele, Harry Potter, estava longe desse título. Ele, cuja única qualidade tinha sido vencer o Lord das Trevas. Ele, sem nenhum encanto e, agora, sem nenhuma alegria para oferecer a Gina.

- Gina, eu...

Ela levantou o rosto na direção dele.

- Eu preciso confessar uma coisa.

Os dois pararam de dançar. Gina sentiu que seu coração batia muito mais rápido do que o normal. Seus sentimentos eram confusos. Estava deprimida com a morte de Percy, mas quase não tinha acreditado em sua sorte ao ser convidada por Harry para o baile. Claro, ela a tinha chamado porque dizia não ser capaz de enfrentar uma noite inteira com uma garota que provavelmente o encheria de perguntas e o exibiria como troféu. Precisava de uma amiga, tinha dito. Ela tinha aceitado ser essa amiga, mas esperava que conseguisse mais.

- Pode dizer, Harry.

- Eu... Eu vou embora.

- De Hogwarts...

- Do mundo mágico. Da vida de todos.

_I can't live_

_if__ living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

Gina pediu que eles se sentassem. Não conseguia, nem pretendia, disfarçar o impacto da notícia. Harry sentiu-se mal por lhe causar mais essa tristeza.

- Você é uma grande amiga, Gina. Por se importar tanto comigo. Eu só queria agradecer.

Gina fez um sinal com a mão para que ele parasse. Então ele iria embora? E ela era uma grande amiga que se importava com ele? Claro, não era interessante, não valia a pena. Ele iria embora, faria uma nova vida e uma nova amizade. Gina engoliu em seco, decidiu agüentar e mais uma vez ser compreensiva.

- Vá. – ela sussurrou.

- Como?

- Vá. Será melhor.

Ela se levantou e foi saiu do salão. Harry se apoiou na mesa. Ela não tinha protestado? Não tinha tentado convencê-lo a ficar?

- Gina... – sussurrou para si mesmo.

_I can't live_

_if__ living is without you_

_I can't give_

_I can't give anymore_

- Gina?

Ela soltou um berro. Harry deu um pulo para trás assustado.

- Desculpe. – ela falou.

- Não, eu que te assustei.

- A Gina entrou em devaneios quando começou a música. – Hermione sorriu. Gina aproveitou para olhar o que tinha acontecido enquanto ela estava perdida nas lembranças de pouco mais de um ano e viu que Rony e Aline também estavam na cozinha.

_Well I can't forget this evening_

_nor__ your face as you were leaving_

_but__ I guess that's just the way the story goes_

- Ah, essa música tocou no nosso baile. – disse Rony tomando Hermione nos braços. – Nós estávamos dançando. – ele começou a dançar com ela. Hermione resistiu no começo, mas logo se deixou levar.

Gina e Harry ficaram olhando os dois.

_you__ always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows_

_yes__ it shows_

Aline fez sinal para que os dois a acompanhassem para for a da cozinha. Quando saíram, ela encostou a porta para deixa Rony e Hermione sozinhos. A música, porém, estava alta e ainda podia ser ouvida.

_I can't live_

_if__ living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

Os três começaram a caminhar em direção às escadas.

- Gina?

- Sim?

- Você guardou aquela carta? A que eu entreguei para você na manhã seguinte ao baile?

- Claro que sim, Harry.

_I can't live_

_if__ living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

- Mione?

- Hum…

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Rony.

Pela primeira vez em mais de um ano, Hermione pôde sentir novamente o beijo de Rony.

------------

- Quem está aqui? – Fred tinha escancarado a porta da cozinha.

Rony e Hermione se separaram bruscamente. Ela sentou numa cadeira e ele fingiu estar pegando um copo no armário.

- Opa! A gente não quer atrapalhar. – disse Jorge, indo até Rony e batendo de leve em suas costas.

- Péssima tentativa. – Rony respondeu entre os dentes.

Hermione levantou e murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ir chamar Gina para ver os irmãos.

Enquanto Fred explicava a Rony que eles tinham resolvido se juntar à Ordem novamente, Jorge avistou o rádio em que estivera tocando a música do baile.

- Rádio trouxa? Como conseguem? – perguntou, admirado.

- Não sabemos. Mesmo com toda a mágica, pega bem aqui. – Rony respondeu.

Jorge começou a mexer desajeitadamente nos botões do aparelho e acabou encontrando uma música que o agradou. Era um rap com uma batida bastante animada. Ele começou a ensaiar alguns passos no centro da cozinha e Fred resolveu imitá-los.

Hermione voltou à cozinha e teve de se segurar para não rir da péssima apresentação dos gêmeos. Logo atrás dela, Gina entrou correndo e saltou nos braços de Jorge. O irmão a suspendeu no ar e a girou. Depois, ela abraçou Fred, que a apertou bastante, deixando-a vermelha.

Gina puxou os dois irmãos para a mesa e os três se sentaram. Começaram a conversar animadamente, enquanto ela contava tudo que tinha acontecido durante seu último ano em Hogwarts com muito mais entusiasmo e detalhes do que o relato que tinha oferecido a Rony logo que voltara.

Hermione olhou Rony encostado na pia, os olhos na direção dos irmãos, mas o pensamento visivelmente longe. Ela sustentou o olhar fixamente até que ele percebeu e olhou de volta. Com um gesto da cabeça, ela sugeriu que eles saíssem da cozinha.

Mas foram barrados na entrada. Harry chegava, tendo Aline poucos passos atrás. Ela vinha olhando para o lado, conversando com alguém.

Hermione se afastou de Rony assim que percebeu Phillipe entrando na cozinha.

- Ei, Harry! – Fred gritou da cadeira em que estava sentado.

Harry foi até os gêmeos para cumprimentá-los. Phillipe, tão logo viu Hermione, foi até ela e segurou em sua mão.

- Faz tempo que não conversamos, você está sempre ocupada...

- Ah. – ela respondeu, sem jeito. – É que são muitas obrigações. Na Ordem...

- É. A nossa bruxa poderosa. Eu não fazia nem idéia.

Rony precisou, convenientemente, de um bule de chá que estava no exato armário contra o qual Phillipe estava encostado. Pediu licença, separando o outro de Hermione, e, logo que tinha encontrado o bule, pediu À ex-namorada que fizesse um chá para ele.

Hermione entendeu o ciúme de Rony, mas notou o olhar ameaçador que Phillipe dirigia a ele. Não querendo gerar confusão, pegou o bule e ofereceu chá em voz alta a todos na cozinha. Gina e Jorge aceitaram.

Enquanto enchia o bule com água da torneira, Hermione percebeu Aline se aproximar dela.

- Mione? – ela sussurrou.

- Sim?

- Quem são eles?

- Ah, que falha! Ninguém apresentou vocês! Esses são os irmãos de Gina e Rony. São Fred e Jorge, você já deve ter ouvido comentários sobre os dois.

Aline parou pensativa por um instante.

- Ele é uma gracinha.

Hermione seguiu os olhos de Aline até a mesa.

- Fred?

- Hum, o de camiseta azul.

- Fred. – Hermione riu.

- Ele é uma gracinha, não acha?

- Bem, os dois...

- Não, não os dois. O de azul.

Sem pensar, Hermione olhou de novo para a mesa, como se quisesse ter certeza de que, descontando-se a cor da roupa, Fred e Jorge eram exatamente iguais. Ela mesma tinha dificuldade para diferenciá-los.

Aline riu da cara que a amiga fez.

- Eu sei que eles são gêmeos. Mas, sei lá, o de azul tem algo a mais.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça apenas porque não sabia o que responder. Eles sempre tinham sido Fred e Jorge para ela. Irmão do Rony. Irmãos encrenqueiros do Rony. Que muitas vezes a tinham deixado nervosa com suas brincadeiras fora de hora. Irmãos do Rony, de quem ela gostava muito, como se fossem irmãos seus.

- Bem, se você quiser que eu fale com ele... – Hermione começou.

Aline soltou uma risada um pouco alta, que fez todos olharem para ela.

- Seja discreta. – sussurrou para a amiga. Hermione sorriu e disse que seria.

Aline permaneceu parada por um tempo, encostada na pia. Hermione já tinha terminado de encher o bule e foi colocá-lo no fogo. Quando voltou, percebeu a amiga pensativa, chegou bem perto dela e, discretamente, com um movimento do quadril, lhe deu um empurrãozinho.

Aline olhou rindo.

- Alguém está apaixonada... – Hermione cantarolou baixinho.

- Pára. – Aline pediu, quase inaudível.

- Apaixonada. – Hermione ria e cantava bem baixo.

Aline fez um gesto como se fosse enforcá-la e se dirigiu para a porta da cozinha. Chegando lá, esbarrou com Deborah, que entrava apressada. O sorriso de Aline sumiu.

- Harry? – Deborah chamou, ainda perto da porta. Harry olhou para ela. – Você está demorando, nós estávamos estudando lembra?

Harry se levantou sem qualquer resposta. Seguiu Deborah para fora da cozinha.

Aline saiu logo depois dele, virando-se já na porta para Hermione e piscando um olho. Hermione, cuidando da água que estava no fogo, piscou de volta. Phillipe tinha permanecido encostado perto dos armários, no que era acompanhado por Rony, que parecia vigiá-lo. Sentados na mesa, os gêmeos pediam a Gina mais histórias, mas ela, ajeitando a cadeira que Harry tinha deixado torta ao se levantar, parecia ter perdido a vontade de falar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Como estou melosa!

"Everybody is in love", disse a minha beta.

Quem estava esperando um beijo da Mione e do Ron põe o dedo aqui! Hahahaha.

Bem, às respostas (adoro as respostas!):

_Lily:_ Hum, o pessoal pode até se acertar. Quem sabe? Por enquanto, foi só um beijo...

_Becky:_ Ahá.... Agora teve o beijo. E quanto aos gêmeos e à Tonks, eu também os adoro!!! Hum, o título da fic. Tem uma historinha, alguém quer ouvir?

... Ok:

O primeiro título que pensei foi **Enough**. Ele expressava bem o que a Mione e o Harry sentiam, "chega, não dá mais, não quero mais!". Mas colocar o título em inglês... Não sei, não me pareceu uma boa idéia porque é uma palavra difícil, não é como _love_ ou _life_. E colocar _Chega_ ficaria esquisito também. Usei de título provisório **Tente não voltar**, mas ele não estava funcionando para mim, eu insistia no **Enough**. Foi quando eu lembrei que existe um filme (com a Jennifer Lopez) que se chama _Enough_ e que foi traduzido como _Nunca Mais_. Finalmente escolhi e fiquei satisfeita. Ufa.

_Xianya:_ O que a Gina vai pensar, hein?! Nem eu sei ainda... Hehehehe. Mas, na primeira que ela teve que decidir, o Draco partiu sozinho...

_Maira:_ Olha só o que eu arrumei para a Mione e o Ron!

_Letícia:_ Esperar é horrível, eu sei! Esse capítulo veio rápido porque eu escrevi quando o ainda estava inativo. Agora, o próximo... Preciso de idéias logo!

_Belle:_ Mas a curiosidade é a parte boa de ler uma história! Ah, não se preocupe com a demora. Quando você arrumar um tempinho, eu te espero aqui ;)

_Ana:_ Levei um susto quando vi sua review! Que surpresa! As pessoas que costumam comentar sempre nas minhas fics se tornam público especial, sabe? Eu fico esperando as reviews, hehehe. Senti falta dos longos comentários! Eba! Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos: muita gente reclama... aaaaaaaaaaah! Não adianta, é meu estilo, não sei enrolar por muito tempo. E sua prima-irmã se chama Poly?

Que bom que você gostou da sacada do "Weasley é nosso rei", eu fiquei particularmente orgulhosa dela (não é bem orgulhosa, na verdade. Eu me diverti muito com ela, porque geralmente o que eu escrevo sai como surpresa para mim mesma).

E a Mione é meio nervosa, né?! Ela sempre foi, mesmo nos livros (entra no Messenger, mulher! Vê a frase que eu estou usando no nick atualmente, é da Mione!). Mas, calma, conforme o tempo passar, ela fica menos irritada (me aguarde...).

Beijões, meninas!

Obrigada pelas reviews!


	10. Blacks e Malfoys

**Capítulo 10**

**Blacks e Malfoys**

- Não é arriscado sairmos com todos eles, Mione?

- É sim, Gina. Mas que outra opção a gente tinha? Toda aquela gente do Ministério exigindo uma revista ao hotel dos Black. "Problemas no inventário", eles disseram.

Hermione estava muito nervosa. Não tinha esperado voltar a conduzir uma van lotada de descobertas-tardias depois do grande risco que correram da primeira vez. Mas, como ela mesma tinha dito, que outra opção teriam? O Ministério havia decretado uma busca por todo o hotel, para verificar se não tinha servido para motivos obscuros nos anos em que esteve fechado e, depois, tinham decretado que ele deveria ficar interditado até o dia seguinte.

Hermione, Rony e Harry conduziam os amigos para a casa de Gui e Tonks e tinham passado quase a tarde toda viajando. Anoitecia quando finalmente chegaram. Por terem tido que partir correndo, nunca tiveram a chance de avisar o casal. Por isso, Rony achou melhor entrar antes e ver como estava a casa. Mal abriu a porta, uma música chegou aos ouvidos de todos. Era um rock, estilo anos 60.

- Gui? – Rony chamou da entrada.

Mas não foi Gui quem apareceu, foi Tonks. Nenhum deles conseguiu esconder seu espanto ao vê-la. Ela usava um vestido vermelho bem rodado e um avental branco por cima. Sua barriga aparecia discretamente sob o tecido e ela tinha uma das mãos cobertas por uma grande luva de cozinha. O cabelo estava loiro e curto, divido ao lado e com as pontas viradas para fora.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou, assustada.

- Eu também queria saber. – Rony falou num sussurro para Gina e, virando-se para Tonks, disse em voz alta: - Precisamos de abrigo.

Tonks concordou com a cabeça e pediu que todos entrassem.

A casa não era muito grande, mas a sala conseguiu acomodar, de uma forma ou de outra, todas as descobertas-tardias e os quatro guias. Fred e Jorge estavam n'A Toca. Lupin, Snape, todos os outros, estavam em outras missões.

- Er... Nini? – depois de uns minutos, Hermione ousou dizer. – Por que você... ahn... Está... Com essa roupa?

- Ah! – Tonks bateu na testa como se tivesse esquecido o que estava fazendo antes das visitas. – Vocês vão achar engraçado. – Ela se sentou no braço de um dos sofás. Todos estavam muito interessados em saber por que diabos encontravam uma casa com aspectos de um antigo seriado de TV. - Gui duvidou que eu conseguisse ser uma dona de casa.

Todos continuaram a olhá-la, como se duvidassem que aquela fosse a explicação completa.

- E por isso você decidiu mudar para quatro décadas atrás? – Rony arriscou. Tonks riu.

- Não! Eu quis desafiá-lo. Provar que eu poderia fazer um belo jantar para nós dois. A roupa é uma piada. Como se eu fosse uma daquelas donas-de-casa que não saiam da frente do fogão.

Hermione, achando que só mesmo Tonks poderia pensar em usar um vestido daqueles para desafiar o marido, balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Mas, logo depois, percebeu algo estranho.

- Nini... Você está sentindo um cheiro de...

- Ah! – Tonks berrou, correndo para a cozinha. De lá, os outros puderam ouvi-la reclamar. – Tanto trabalho e acabo queimando tudo!

Sentindo-se terrivelmente culpados por tê-la feito esquecer o jantar, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para a cozinha tentar ajudá-la. Mas pararam na metade do caminho. O barulho de pneus indicava mais visitas. E Gui não chegava em casa por meios trouxas.

Tonks também ouviu o barulho e atravessou a sala correndo para espiar por uma das janelas. Correu um pouco as cortinas e, quando tornou a fechá-las, estava pálida.

- Tia Narcisa.

Hermione, Rony e Harry apressaram-se em tirar as descobertas-tardias da sala sem fazer barulho. Estavam levando todos para o andar de cima, mas Gina tinha ficado parada.

- Narcisa Malfoy... – murmurou.

- Hermione! – Tonks chamou, tentando não gritar. – O vestido! Não posso aparecer assim para minha tia!

Hermione tentou argumentar que, por estar em casa, Tonks provavelmente teria muitos vestidos em seu armário, mas não teve tempo. Quando percebeu, já tinha sido arrastada por ela para o lavabo.

Tonks e Hermione tinham quase o mesmo tamanho. Trocaram de roupas, o vestido vermelho rodado de Tonks pelo vestido preto que Hermione usava. Dois rápidos feitiços, um para diminuir e outro para aumentar, ajeitaram as roupas trocadas por uma mulher grávida e outra não.

Terminaram a tempo de ouvir Narcisa bater na porta da casa. Hermione agarrou o braço de Gina e a levou para o andar superior, sua saia farfalhando. Tonks foi até a porta e a abriu.

Narcisa tinha o rosto pálido e os cabelos sem brilho presos em um coque alto. Usava um longo vestido verde-musgo e sapatos altos. Entrou em silêncio e se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala. Tonks permaneceu na porta, o sorriso com que tinha recebido a tia já havia se apagado de seu rosto, estava séria. Estava esperando. Esperando pela próxima pessoa que iria entrar.

Draco Malfoy cruzou a porta da casa de Tonks apenas cumprimentando-a com um aceno da cabeça. Sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado da mãe. Tonks foi para o sofá. Estava quase sentada quando tornou a levantar subitamente. Narcisa deu um pequeno pulo de susto.

- Chá? – Tonks perguntou. Nenhum dos dois respondeu. – Ahn, café? Não, não, claro. Está quente hoje. Água?

Narcisa fez um gesto com a mão para que Tonks se sentasse:

- Calma, menina. Você não está em condições de ficar tão agitada. – disse, em tom frio e um pouco arrogante.

Tonks se sentou parecendo um pouco ofendida. Narcisa Malfoy com certeza não tinha esquecido sua atitude de nobre mesmo depois de ter passado pela primeira guerra em condições tão caóticas.

- Então, tia. – Tonks forçou um sorriso. – O que a traz de volta à Inglaterra?

- Draco.

Draco estivera mirando a parede até então. Virou os olhos lentamente em direção à mãe e, depois, olho para a prima:

- Vou assumir os negócios da família.

Tonks estreitou os olhos.

- Negócios da família? – repetiu. – Mas o que poderia ter sido deixado pelo seu pai que possa ser útil?

Draco se levantou e parou em frente à Tonks, o dedo apontado na direção dela.

- Não mencione esse homem na minha presença!

Narcisa puxou o filho de volta para a poltrona e encarou Tonks.

- Não existe mais um vestígio sequer da família Malfoy entre nós. Nem o nome. Desde que partimos deste país, somos Narcisa e Draco Black. E é dos negócios dessa família que Draco vai tomar conta, a _nossa_ família.

- Percorreremos as propriedades que agora pertencem à minha mãe a partir de amanhã. E queremos falar sobre a possibilidade de comprar a parte de sua mãe.

Tonks parece confusa. Pensou por um momento e, por fim, tudo que conseguiu murmurar foi:

- O Largo Grimmauld e o hotel também?

- Principalmente o hotel. – Draco continuou. – Ele poderia ser de novo o lugar luxuoso que foi.

- Não...

- Não? Você não quer vendê-lo? Imagino que esteja sendo absurdamente útil, fechado e empoeirado.

Tonks não soube o que responder, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Draco e Narcisa se levantaram logo em seguida e caminharam para a porta.

- Amanhã, no fim da tarde. Eu gostaria de passar no hotel. – Draco completou antes de abrir a porta.

- Não. – Tonks respondeu. – Amanhã, não. Se você quer conhecer minhas propriedades, terá que esperar quando _eu_ puder.

Draco estreitou os lábios. Ia responder quando sua mãe, que já estava do lado de fora da casa, berrou.

Ele e Tonks correram para fora para ver o que tinha acontecido. No andar de cima, Hermione e Gina se aproximaram da janela de um dos quartos também para espiar.

- Ele... Ele... – Narcisa balbuciou, apontando um corpo estendido no chão. Era de homem que usava um uniforme azul e tinha uma enorme marca vermelha nas costas.

- É o motorista do hotel que nos trouxe! – Draco informou.

Mas Tonks não estava mais prestando atenção no corpo. Já tinha visto o precisava, a marca vermelha nas costas. Com a varinha em punho, vasculhou o terreno da casa com os olhos e, em seguida, empurrou Narcisa e o filho para dentro da casa.

Hermione descia correndo as escadas, todos vindo atrás dela.

- Eles estão aqui! Foram eles que mataram aquele homem! – berrou.

- Rápido, as vans ainda estão estacionadas na entrada! – Rony começou a levar todos para a porta da frente.

- Harry, vem comigo, nós vamos na frente e vemos se todos podem sair. – Tonks puxou Harry pelo braço, os dois passaram por Rony.

- Não!

O berro foi tão alto e tão triste que todos que estavam na sala pararam e olharam para trás. Narcisa estava caída no chão, encostada em uma das paredes do corredor que levava para a cozinha. Sua expressão era de terror e ela balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

- De novo, não. Não está acontecendo de novo. Não... – começou a murmurar.

Tonks ainda estava longe dela, perto da porta da frente. Rony e Harry estavam perto dela. Hermione e Gina estavam no meio das descobertas-tardias e Draco tinha ficado perto de uma janela ao lado da porta de entrada desde que tinha sido empurrado para dentro pela prima.

- Tia. – Tonks chamou. – Tia, por favor, nós precisamos sair daqui.

- Não, não... – Narcisa balançava a cabeça e lágrimas rolavam dos seus olhos.

- Não abra a porta ainda, Harry. – Tonks pediu e começou a caminhar em direção a Narcisa.

Mas antes que conseguisse chega perto dela, Tonks viu um vulto na cozinha. Começou a correr para alcançar Narcisa, mas o vulto foi mais rápido. Narcisa foi puxada em direção aos fundos da casa.

Tonks correu ainda mais, passou pelo corredor e foi para a cozinha. Draco veio logo atrás dela. Gina e Harry também.

Narcisa foi puxada pelo jardim da casa. Tonks, ao chegar às portas de vidro, lançou um _estupefaça_ no cavaleiro rubro que a carregava. O feitiço o acertou e ele caiu sobre a grama. Tonks correu em direção à tia. Draco a seguiu e Harry e Gina, com as varinhas em punho, vasculharam o resto do jardim, procurando outros cavaleiros.

- Tia. Tia! – Tonks ajoelhou do lado de Narcisa e apoiou a cabeça dela em seu colo. Draco olhava assustado para a mãe, que lhe devolvia um olhar vidrado. – Ela está me choque. – Tonks explicou.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – Draco tentou pegar a mãe nos braços, mas foi interrompido por outro berro.

Gina tinha sido atirada no ar por um feitiço de um segundo cavaleiro rubro. Harry tentou atacar esse outro cavaleiro, mas errou. Tendo escapado do feitiço de Harry, o cavaleiro atacou mais uma vez Gina, que, desacordada, caiu na piscina da casa.

Draco correu para a piscina enquanto Harry tentava, e conseguia desta vez, acertar o segundo cavaleiro. Gina tinha acordado com o choque na água e já estava em pé. Andou até a borda ofegante e aceitou a mão estendida de Draco para sair de lá.

Tonks tinha conseguido fazer Narcisa se levantar e se apoiar em seu ombro. As duas caminhavam lentamente em direção à porta da cozinha. Harry permaneceu parado, a varinha preparada, dando cobertura para que todos voltassem para o interior da casa. Draco cobriu Gina com sua capa e os dois também andaram para as portas de vidro.

Mas um estrondo fez com que todos parassem. Três cavaleiros rubros chegavam, montados nos mesmo cavalos brancos que tinham usado da primeira vez.

Harry fechou as portas de vidro com Narcisa e Tonks já dentro da casa. Ele, Draco e Gina apontaram as varinhas para os novos visitantes.

Um barulho de motor chamou a atenção dos três. As vans já deveriam estar preparadas para partir. Enquanto os três novos cavaleiros rubros reavivam os dois que estavam caídos, bastou uma simples conta: Harry, Draco e Gina contra cinco cavaleiros rubros.

Harry correu até Gina e Draco foi até as portas de vidro. Olhando Tonks com Narcisa ainda apoiada em seu ombro dentro da cozinha, bateu em uma das portas e berrou:

- A lareira!

------------

Durou poucos segundo.

Tonks levou Narcisa até a lareira e gritou "Ministério da Magia" antes de desaparecer pelas chamas verdes.

Draco juntou-se a Harry e Gina e desapareceram pelo corredor lateral da casa.

Fred e Jorge, atendendo a um chamado de Rony, aparatam em frente à casa.

As vans, prontas para partir, receberam os cinco e logo estavam na estrada.

------------

- Mione?

- Sim, Aline?

- Para onde vamos agora?

- Não sei. Estou seguindo a van de Rony. Ele está seguindo a van dos gêmeos. Não sei onde vamos parar.

- Eu sei um bom lugar. – Aline inclinou-se para perto de Hermione.

------------

- Tem certeza de que estaremos seguros aqui, Mione? – Rony não tinha gostado do lugar indicado por Aline.

- Claro que sim. Foi uma sorte Aline ter se lembrado desta gruta.

Eles tinham parado perto de um bosque. Existia uma gruta muito grande e bem escondida naquele lugar. Hermione já tinha visitado a gruta, em uma viagem com a faculdade. Tinha sido um curso de fim de semana em uma cidadezinha perto do bosque e, certa tarde, passeando pela região, ela e as amigas tinham encontrado aquele esconderijo.

De repente, um brilho confundiu Hermione.

- Aline, o seu anel. Ele voltou a brilhar.

- Não, ele está brilhando sempre. De tempos em tempos, solta a luz. Mas eu o tinha guardado no bolso desde aquele primeiro dia que você o viu no hotel. Não acho que funcione muito bem. Reconheceu magias fortes no hotel, mas também na estrada, na casa de Tonks, aqui...

Todos tentaram arrumar um lugar para descansar no meio da gruta mal iluminada. Algumas poucas varinhas tinham sido acesas.

Hermione tentava encontrar uma posição confortável para se sentar quando ouviu as risadas dos gêmeos.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sem olhá-los.

- Vai ser difícil encontrar uma boa posição com esse vestido. – respondeu Fred. Hermione baixou os olhos para a roupa que estava usando, ainda o vestido vermelho de Tonks.

- É, Mione. Sabe, existem roupas que não ficam bem para perseguições. – continuou Jorge. – Questão de estilo.

Rony passou pelos irmãos tentando segurar um sorriso. Deu um leve tapa no braço de Jorge e se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Passou os braços ao redor dela e deixou que ela deitasse apoiada nele.

Gina tinha ido mais longe na gruta, estava distante do grupo quando ouviu Draco chamar seu nome. Virou-se.

- Está fugindo? – ele perguntou, com uma risada leve.

- Quem me dera. – ela respondeu.

Draco procurou um lugar para sentar. Depois, olhando para o chão, suspirou.

- Imagino que minha mãe e Tonks estejam bem.

- Estão, com certeza. – Gina se sentou ao lado dele. – Ouvi quando Tonks gritou 'Ministério da Magia'.

- Então, logo vão mandar aurores atrás de nós. Logo poderemos sair daqui.

Gina abaixou o rosto. Ficou quieta por alguns momentos e depois voltou a olhar para Draco:

- Ninguém vai vir.

Draco balançou a cabeça demonstrando que entendia o que isso significava. O Ministério, mais uma vez, não acreditava na ameaça que rodava o mundo bruxo.

- Essa guerra não é diferente da última. – Gina terminou por dizer, após mais alguns instantes.

- É sim. – Draco respondeu e se levantou. – Dessa vez, eu vou começar no lado certo. – ele voltou para perto dos outros e deixou Gina sozinha.

------------

Já passava da meia-noite quando Gina se juntou aos outros. Tinha os olhos muito vermelhos.

Harry se aproximou dela e ofereceu um pouco de água de uma garrafa que tinha sido tirada de uma das vans. Gina aceitou, sua roupa ainda estava ligeiramente úmida da queda na piscina e a capa de Draco ainda estava sobre seus ombros.

Deborah olhava os dois atentamente. Phillipe sentou ao lado dela e disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu.

Nesse mesmo instante, do lado de fora da gruta, cinco cavalos brancos eram deixados por seus donos. Lentamente, a folhagem que cobria o esconderijo começou a ser removida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** A Hermione de vestidinho vermelho... Hihihi.

_Lilian Raquel:_ Obrigada pelos elogios! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também.

_Xianya:_ Ah, Deborah... Ai, ai. Alguém gosta dela? E os gêmeos ainda não sabem dessa admiradora nova... Quero só ver quando ela resolver revelar. Agora, a Gina. Ixi, o Draco voltou...

_Alessa:_ Olha o Draco! Olha o Draco!

_Becky:_ Sim, sim... Mione e Ron perfeitos! E, olha só, mais alguém contra a Deborah. Estou chocada... (hehehe).

_Alicia:_ Oh, oh... Inimigas da Deborah... Mais uma! Hehehe... Ah, Alicia, os eu e-mail não apareceu inteiro na review. Por isso, não consegui te incluir na lista. Tomara que você veja essa atualização. Coloca o seu e-mail do lado do seu nick quando você comentar que aí sim ele aparece direitinho, ok?! ;)

_Ana:_ Bem, bem... Eu não sou muito fã de D/G (apesar de estar pincelando durante a fic), mas estou muito feliz de saber que você vai continuar lendo a fic mesmo assim! :) :) :) Ah... Preciso comentar R/Hr??? Eu amo, é o shipper mais perfeito de todos!!! E é verdade... As brigas sempre começam por causa da Mione. Mas, é só um defeitinho dela, afinal, nem ela poderia ser perfeita, né?! Ei, ei! Adoro reviews grandes!!! Keep on!

_Isabelle:_ Mas se o povo se acertar logo, acaba a fic... Não, ainda não... ;)

_Lily:_ Foi um beijinho agora... Mas sabe-se lá o que vem depois... Hummm. Pode deixar que eu te entendo, eu também sou apressada. Mas eu tenho uma vantagem: eu sei qual é o final! ;)


	11. Nós paramos por aqui

**Capítulo 11**

**Nós paramos por aqui**

Hermione se levantou lentamente, sua saia fazendo barulho. Andou para a entrada da gruta, mas fazia gestos com a mão indicando que todos deveriam ir para trás. Rony andou ao lado dela, Harry e Draco também se aproximaram. Fred, Jorge e Gina começaram a guiar as descobertas-tardias para o fundo da gruta.

Os cavalos ainda faziam um pouco de barulho do lado de fora, mas foi o som da folhagem sendo removida que assustou Hermione. Ela segurou a mão de Rony e deu um salto para trás.

- São eles, vamos embora. – sussurrou para Harry e Draco.

- Para onde? – Harry perguntou, também em voz baixa.

- Essa saída não dá mais, temos que achar outra. – Hermione respondeu e, ainda segurando Rony, correu para junto de Gina e os gêmeos. Harry e Draco a seguiram.

O grupo era muito grande. Todas as descobertas-tardias iam juntas, tendo Hermione, Rony e Harry à frente e Gina, Draco e os gêmeos atrás. Nenhum barulho vinha da entrada da gruta, como se os cavaleiros rubros tivessem entrado, mas não estivessem vindo atrás deles.

A gruta se desviava em muitos caminhos, bifurcações e entradas, mas nenhum sinal de luz do dia. Além das varinhas, a única coisa iluminada no lugar era o anel de Aline. Ele estava piscando com mais freqüência e intensidade.

De repente, a gruta se tornou um longo corredor levemente inclinado para baixo. Hermione hesitou, pensando que descer mais poderia levá-los longe do caminho que pretendiam, mas um barulho logo atrás deles fez com que a opção de voltar fosse esquecida. Correram.

O grande corredor terminou em uma escada. Descer ainda mais parecia uma idéia pior, mas não podiam voltar. Seguiram. A escada terminou em um grande espaço com acesso a diversos túneis. No centro do local, onde se achavam, o chão era um pouco mais elevado. Em torno da entrada de todos os corredores, havia inscrições em letras douradas e uma grande porta de madeira escura estava fechada entre dois deles. Todos pararam, pensando por onde seguir.

Não tiveram muito tempo para decidir. Vindos cada um de um dos corredores, cinco cavaleiros rubros apareceram no lugar. Da ponta da varinha de cada um, saíram fios dourados, que eles miravam no grupo ao centro. Percebendo que iam ser presos, todos começaram a correr. Algumas descobertas tardias conseguiram fugir pelos corredores. Draco também correu.

Harry e Gina tentavam arrastar alguns com eles, para fora do perigo. Gina desapareceu por um corredor com Deborah e Harry, por outro com mais dois colegas de sua faculdade. Fred e Jorge conseguiram levar alguns amigos de Hermione por outro corredor, mas ela própria não tinha saído de lá. Hermione foi derrubada com a confusão. Rony tentava chegar até ela, mas foi empurrado por algumas descobertas-tardias que fugiam por um corredor. Ele ouviu Hermione gritar:

- Corra, Rony!

Mas não se moveu. Ele podia ver que ela estava caída no chão, abraçada a uma das pernas, provavelmente ferida. Ele quis voltar, mas os fios dourados já tinham enlaçado todos os que sobraram. Ele viu Aline se abaixar para ajudar Hermione e só fugiu por um dos corredores quando um dos cavaleiros rubros apontou a varinha em sua direção. Esse e mais dois cavaleiros saíram pelos corredores, atrás dos que tinham fugido. Apenas dois permaneceram no local, um deles mantendo os fios suspensos.

Os fios dourados formavam uma cúpula sobre Hermione e as descobertas-tardias. Era alta o suficiente para que todos ficassem em pé. As varinhas, eles logo descobriram, não produziam qualquer efeito lá dentro.

Um dos cavaleiros rubros que tinham ficado se dirigiu à porta de madeira e a abriu com um toque da varinha. Dentro, todos puderam ver um aposento amplo, com tochas acesas e tapetes vermelhos. Com outro toque da varinha, ele iluminou o saguão onde todos estavam, acendendo tochas como as que existiam dentro da outra sala. O lugar todo ficou com o aspecto de um templo.

- Muito bom, muito bom. – o cavaleiro terminou por dizer, parando perto de seu companheiro.

Minutos depois, os outros três cavaleiros voltaram trazendo mais descobertas-tardias, Fred e Jorge. Todos foram atirados para dentro da cúpula de fios dourados, que eles atravessaram para dentro sem problemas, mas de onde não conseguiam sair. Fred e Jorge foram para perto de Hermione.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com esse lugar. – Fred sussurrou.

- Não é possível aparatar de dentro da gruta. – Jorge completou.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas olhou em sua volta. Todas as descobertas-tardias estavam lá, as poucas que tinham escapados haviam sido capturadas. Reparou que apenas Deborah e Phillipe tinham conseguido fugir. Ainda apoiada em Aline, ela suspirou e encarou os cinco cavaleiros rubros.

- Bem, e agora? – disse em tom alto e desafiador.

Um dos cavaleiros se aproximou da cúpula, tirou seu capuz. Ele tinha o rosto sério, aparentava mais de cinqüenta anos. Não era estranho a Hermione. Parecia um homem distinto, não um criminoso qualquer. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

- Calma, mocinha. Você verá.

Mas tudo que Hermione pôde ver foi Rony aparecendo por um dos corredores e lançando um _estupefaça_ no cavaleiro que ainda mantinha erguida a cúpula dourada. Ele foi atirado ao chão e a magia se desfez. Todas as descobertas-tardias correram em direção a Rony, os outros cavaleiros tentando pará-las com feitiços desviados por Hermione e os gêmeos. Fred e Jorge entraram em um corredor logo na frente, procurando desviar a atenção.

Quando alcançaram o corredor onde estava Rony, Hermione não pôde falar com ele. Aline agarrou sua mão e começou a puxá-la entre as descobertas-tardias que corriam. Hermione, assustada com o aparente desespero da amiga, reparou que seu anel foi perdendo uma luz que já estava quase constante e recomeçando a piscar.

Aline conseguiu passar à frente de todos e começou a arrastar Hermione pelos corredores. Cada nova escolha de caminho que fazia, avisava:

- Por aqui, por aqui! – e todos a seguiam.

Pouco tempo depois, já não se ouvia mais os cavaleiros rubros furiosos em seu encalço.

------------

Gina já não agüentava mais correr. Tinha entrado em tantos túneis diferente que não saberia voltar pelo mesmo caminho. Parou encostada a uma das paredes, ofegante. Deborah parou ao lado dela.

Ficou alguns minutos sem falar, recuperando o fôlego. Deborah andou até uma curva no caminho e voltou agitada.

- Eu acho que tem uma saída por ali. – disse a Gina.

Gina andou com ela até a curva, mas não viu nada.

- Nós podemos sair por ali. – Deborah continuou.

- Por onde? Só vejo rochas por toda a parte. E já tentei apartar, não dá.

- Você esqueceu que eu sou uma descoberta-tardia?

Gina olhou para ela por um instante, sem entender.

- Olha, esse lugar todo está cheio de magia. Deve ser um templo, não sei. Descobertas-tardias têm o poder de absorver a magia à sua volta.

- Você pode usar essa magia para nos tirar daqui?

- Eu acho que posso, não tenho certeza. Eu estou em treinamento há pouco tempo, mas... Mas senti essa energia, entende? Em algum lugar por aqui há uma saída e há magia guiando para lá. Eu acho que posso aproveitar isso.

Deborah andou mais e parou. Chamou Gina:

- Você tem que confiar em mim. Tem um portal por aqui, estou sentindo.

Mas Gina não se aproximou. Olhava para Deborah e pensava se deveria confiar nela. Afinal, sabia que ela era apaixonada por Harry e sabia, embora não entendesse o porquê, que Deborah tinha ciúmes dela. Já tinha conversado várias vezes com Hermione, nenhuma das duas confiava naquela garota. E agora Gina dependia dela.

Ela ainda estava nesses pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho. De repente, o ambiente ficou muito frio e a luz na ponta de sua varinha tremulou. Viu o olhar fixo de Deborah e teve medo de olhar para trás. Sabia o que estava chegando. Sabia porque, em sua mente, vieram imagens e sons de lembranças terríveis. Um dementador estava se aproximando.

- Rápido! Vem para cá! – Deborah gritou.

Gina estava desfalecendo. Não conseguia sequer se concentrar em uma boa memória para conjurar um patrono.

- Vem!

- Não... – Gina respondeu sem forças.

- Por quê? – Deborah berrou.

- Você... Você... Harry. Como posso saber se... Se você está falando a verdade?

Gina percebeu sua visão escurecendo, os gritos em sua cabeça aumentando de intensidade. Caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Estava quase inconsciente quando sentiu a mão de Deborah agarrando seu braço e a puxando.

- Por Deus, menina! – a ouviu dizer. – Eu queria te ver longe do Harry, não morta!

O portal funcionou e as duas desapareceram.

Do lado oposto ao dementador, um cavaleiro rubro, por baixo de seu capuz, sorriu com satisfação ao ver Deborah levar Gina.

-----------

Hermione tentava recuperar o fôlego conforme Aline ia diminuindo o ritmo dos seus passos. Todos estavam cansados e o barulho ritmado da saia de Hermione marcava o compasso, embora ela cambaleasse sobre a perna machucada. Aline continuava, seu anel ganhando cada vez mais intensidade.

- Aline... – Hermione observou. – Você está se guiando pela luz do anel?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, sem olhar para a amiga.

Hermione percebeu que Aline buscava os corredores em que a luz do seu anel ficava mais forte. Lembrava-se do que a amiga tinha dito, sobre o anel ser capaz de detectar magias muito fortes. Se isso fosse verdade, Aline os estava guiando para o lugar com mais magia naquela gruta.

Por fim, o grupo chegou a uma nova grande escada. Uma escada fina e sem proteção dos lados, que estava no que parecia ser o coração da gruta. As rochas formavam paredes muito altas que terminavam numa espécie de teto arredondado. A escada seguia para o centro do local, onde havia um arco prateado e, debaixo dele, uma espada cravejada com pedras vermelhas.

Aline desceu, ainda segurando Hermione. Rony vinha atrás de todos. As descobertas-tardias pareciam desconfortáveis no lugar, como se estivessem recebendo uma carga grande demais de energia.

O arco e a espada refletiam uma luz tão forte que se tornava impossível ver o que tinha por trás deles. Continuavam descendo.

Aline puxou com violência o braço de Hermione quando elas atingiram o final da escada, a tempo de evitar que ela fosse surpreendida com uma nova rajada de fios dourados.

Os fios vinham novamente dos cavaleiros rubros, que surgiram de trás do arco. As descobertas-tardias e Rony não tiveram tempo de escapar da armadilha.

Hermione olhou assustada para Aline enquanto essa a levava para o outro lado do arco, longe dos cavaleiros rubros.

- Rony! – berrou, mas não conseguia vê-lo dentro da cúpula dourada.

Aline continuou contornando o arco até que a luz dele impediu Hermione de enxergar os outros.

- Aline, até onde nós vamos? – perguntou, com desespero na voz.

- Nós paramos por aqui.

Aline largou bruscamente a mão de Hermione e apontou a varinha para ela.

Hermione foi atirada para trás com o _expeliarmus_ e caiu no chão. À sua direita, desacordado, ela viu Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Ok, ok... Uns querem D/G, outros, H/G! I'm gonna go crazy!!! Hahaha… Mas eu já decidi o final…

Aviso: Estou tentando postar com mais freqüência para ver se acabo a fic antes do natal. Porque todo mundo viaja e aí já viu, né?!

AGRADECIMENTO: À minha nova beta, Sah Black! Fã do Sirius, do Ron, do Draco, do Tiago (etc, etc) e que, quando eu terminar a fic, será fã da Hermione também... Ou pelo menos vai gostar um pouquinho mais dela ;) Beijos!!!

Trechos da betagem online:

_Sah:_ A Aline é do mal??????

_Babi: _A Aline é do mal... Oh, yeah... E eu enganei to-do-mun-do...

_Sah:_ Ai! Eu já tava começando a gostar dela!!!

_Babi: _Pois é... Mas o pessoal gostava do Quirrel, achava o Tom Riddle simpático, jamais desconfiaria do grande amigo de Dumbledore, Alastor Moody...

E as respostas:

_Ana:_ Adorei a sua review! Hahaha, cheia de emoção! Jura que o Draco ficou assim tão perfeito? Talvez eu tenha um dom ainda não explorado para escrever esse personagem. Hum... Que bom que você está viciando na fic, hehehe. Isso é o mais legal, saber que você consegue viver as situações que eu descrevo. Eu mesma, quando leio livros, faço as expressões dos personagens. Quem me olha quando eu leio, deve me achar uma louca! Quando eu escrevo também! Hahahaha. E eu é que fiquei só imaginado essa cena do Draco molhado carregando a Gina nos braços. Eu até pensei em fazê-lo pular na piscina para salvá-la, mas não queria que a Gina parecesse tão indefesa. Gosto de vê-la cuidando mais de si mesma. Quanto à paixonite da Aline... Hum, será que agora você vai querer mesmo que o Fred descubra? Eu acho que não... Deixe mais reviews enorme. A-DO-RO!!!

_Xianya:_ Dois gatos e um dementador no pé da Gina ;) Hahahahaha

_Letícia:_ Meus planos são de não demorar mesmo para postar. Que bom que você voltou!

_Lílian:_ Oh, yes, eu me divirto com a Tonks. E todo mundo também, hehehe.

_Anna Malfoy:_ Bem, agora vocês é que vão começar a descobrir quem é traidor e quem não é... Muitas dúvidas serão solucionadas.

_Alessa:_ Draco e vestidinho vermelho! Não juntos, por favor! Hehehehe

_Isabelle:_ Oops, parei na melhor parte de novo? Estratégia de folhetim, assim vocês querem voltar para ler o resto! ;)

E, não, não tirei a marca que os cavaleiros fazem nas pessoas de outro lugar, a idéia me veio na hora mesmo.

_Lily:_ Conheço escolas desse tipo, hehehe. Fique calma, as férias sempre chegam para quem acredita (affe, como estou ruim de piada hoje). Não vai ficar mofando de curiosidade! Trarei capítulos mais rápido dessa vez!!!

Beijões a todas e obrigadaaaaaaaaa!!!


	12. Os cinco

**Capítulo 12**

**Os cinco**

Hermione tentava acordar Harry enquanto ouvia as vozes do outro lado do arco. Não podia ver nada por causa da luz, mas o som chegava perfeitamente.

Ela não tinha mais sua varinha e Harry também estava sem a dele. Ele com certeza tinha sido vítima de um _estupefaça_ e ela não poderia acordá-lo sem o contra-feitiço. Resolveu deixá-lo por uns instantes enquanto contornava o arco.

Quatro cavaleiros rubros estavam reunidos ao lado de Aline, nenhum deles usava mais seus capuzes. As descobertas-tardias continuavam presas dentro da cúpula de fios dourados, Hermione sabia que Rony estava lá, mas não conseguia vê-lo.

Agachada e tentando não se atrapalhar com o vestido de Tonks, ela viu o quinto cavaleiro rubro descer pela mesma escada por onde tinha sido puxada por Aline. Ele trazia Phillipe com violência e o jogou dentro da cúpula. Depois, tirou também sua máscara, deixando à mostra um rosto tão familiar a Hermione quanto o do outro cavaleiro, que tinha visto da primeira vez. Novamente, um rosto sério de um homem provavelmente de boa criação e família rica.

- Consegui recuperar um, mas a outra, a garota, fugiu. – ele comunicou.

Um dos seus colegas deu um passo à frente para encará-lo.

- Você deixou que escapasse? Como? Não poderia sair daqui!

- Poderia, pelos mesmos portais por onde nós nos movemos.

- Mas ela não sabe a magia que aciona os portais!

O quinto cavaleiro abriu um sorriso:

- Ela não precisa.

Todos os outros olharam para ele com curiosidade.

- Ela pôde absorver a magia do portal. Ela conseguiu copiar a magia que estava ao seu redor.

Todos sorriram também, com grande satisfação.

- Bem, acho que podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder um deles. Se formos rápidos, aquela garota tola e inexperiente não conseguirá buscar ajuda até que terminemos.

- Mas ela fugiu com a menina Weasley. – o quinto cavaleiro completou.

O outro olho para Aline e berrou:

- Você deveria ter matado a todos quando teve a oportunidade! Dissemos bem que não queríamos a interferência da chamada "Ordem da Fênix". Pelo menos o tal de Potter já está fora do jogo.

Hermione voltou correndo até Harry, queria certificar-se de que ele ainda estava vivo. Estava, mas o que o cavaleiro rubro tinha dito indicava que não tinha sido um simples _estupefaça_ que o tinha derrubado.

- E a Granger? – Hermione ouviu a mesma voz ainda gritar. Em poucos segundos, Aline aparecia atrás do arco e a arrastava para a frente.

- Aqui está. – disse, derrubando-a no chão, a saia vermelha fazendo barulho.

Hermione, ao cair, conseguiu ver Rony sair do meio das descobertas-tardias e se aproximar dos fios dourados que contornavam da cúpula. Podia ver seu rosto aflito.

Mas os olhos de Hermione desviaram-se para outra direção. O anel de Aline brilhava com uma luz constante. Aline percebeu o interesse dela.

- O meu anel. 'Encontrei-o na casa dos Black'. – falou em tom de falsete. – Não! Eu o ganhei dos cavaleiros. Ele brilha mais forte à medida que eu me aproximo deles ou eles de mim. Entende agora, Hermione, por que eu estava me guiando pela sua luz?

Hermione não teve tempo de responder. O cavaleiro rubro que falava até então se abaixou para olhá-la e, ao ficar tão perto dele, ela pôde reconhecê-lo.

- Você é o gerente de um dos maiores bancos da Inglaterra! Eu o vi em uma conferência da turma de economia em minha universidade!

O homem se levantou rindo.

- Ernest Dennehy, madame. Encantado. – completou, em tom sarcástico. – Belo vestido.

Hermione colocou-se de pé sob a mira da varinha de Aline. Olhou para os quatro outros homens de vestes negras.

Reconheceu o dono de um importante jornal, Adam Brooks, que uma vez fora dar uma palestra em sua universidade. Ao seu lado, um conceituado médico, o Doutor Peter Holden, famoso psicanalista que ministrara um curso para a sua turma. O terceiro cavaleiro era um político influente, Frank Mason, que Hermione tinha visto visitar o prédio onde estudava na companhia de...

Ela soltou uma exclamação. Isso explicava como ela já tinha visto todos aqueles homens antes, o último cavaleiro era o reitor de sua universidade, William Dickerson.

Era isso que Lupin quisera dizer quando contou, naquele primeiro dia da volta dela ao Largo Grimmauld, que os cavaleiros rubros estavam infiltrados em muitas empresas importantes. Jornais, bancos, universidades, hospitais e até no governo. Decidiu conseguir mais informações.

- Não podem ser só vocês cinco que estão contra todo o mundo bruxo. – gritou.

Dickerson se aproximou dela rindo.

- Somos. Mas não estamos contra todo o mundo bruxo. Só a Ordem da Fênix realmente se importa conosco. Por isso, decidimos primeiro acabar com vocês e depois seguir com nosso plano, conquistar mais gente.

- Sim. – Holden deu um passo na direção de Hermione. – Acabar com vocês e conseguir ainda mais uma coisa que vai garantir nossa vitória.

Hermione olhou sem entender.

- Nunca lhe explicaram por que nós queremos as descobertas-tardias, senhorita Granger? – Dickerson provocou. – Sei que a excluíram, deixando-a no mundo trouxa, mas pensei que já tivessem tido a oportunidade de lhe contar tudo. Afinal, faz mais de uma semana que a senhorita perde aulas. O que me lembra...

Ele virou e olhou perigosamente para Aline.

- Você excedeu seu prazo.

Aline devolveu um olhar assustado.

- Senhor, eu juro, eu tentei...

- Cale-se! Eu tinha lhe dado uma semana, lembra-se? Foi o que eu lhe disse, naquela noite, no gramado da universidade do Potter. Eu disse que você deveria matá-lo em uma semana. E veja, passou o prazo e ele ainda nem está verdadeiramente morto.

- Mas está quase, senhor, eu juro...

- Pare de jurar! Sei que falta pouco tempo para que o veneno comece a agir. E eu não acho que ele vá conseguir, sozinho, encontrar o antídoto, ainda que esteja em abundância por aqui. De qualquer forma... Mason!

Mason endireitou sua postura. Dickerson continuou:

- Mostre a ela o que acontece com quem não segue as ordens.

Hermione virou o rosto, mas pôde ouvir os berros. Aline foi submetida à _Maldição Cruciatus_ por muitos minutos. Quando achou que ela não agüentaria mais a tortura, Hermione ouviu o feitiço sendo interrompido e a respiração ofegante de Aline. Olhou para ela, estava caída no chão.

- Agora... Imagino se estamos dentro do horário. – Dickerson cruzou as mãos e andou pelo extenso local. Depois, parou olhando o arco. – Tragam um para experimentarmos.

Brooks andou até a cúpula e puxou lá de dentro uma das amigas de Hermione, Clarissa. Clarissa chorava e berrava para que a soltassem, mas não foi atendida. Sua pouca experiência fez com que ela não se lembrasse de pegar sua varinha, que foi arrancada de seu bolso por Brooks.

- Devo jogá-la através da barreira? – ele perguntou a Dickerson, que pareceu considerar a pergunta.

- Não! – Hermione se levantou e se colocou na frente de Clarissa. – Essa barreira pode ser mortal!

Os quatro cavaleiros soltaram altas risadas. Aline continuava caída no chão.

- Não importa. – Holden declarou em voz alta. – Nós apenas sabemos que, em uma determinada hora do amanhecer, essa barreira pode ser atravessada por quem conhece o feitiço que a abre. Nós não conhecemos o feitiço, mas uma descoberta-tardia pode, sem qualquer problema, absorvê-lo e copiá-lo.

- A coisa toda é muito segura, sabe? – debochou Mason. – Nós apenas não temos certeza do horário.

- E o que é o sacrifício de um ou mais sangues-ruins quando se tem um propósito tão alto em mente? – Holden perguntou.

- A questão, senhorita Granger – Dickerson explicou -, é que esta espada é muito importante para nós. Ela nos dará o poder de criar campos de força contra os trouxas, e eles serão fundamentais para quando quisermos tomar os prédios mais importantes, as sedes das empresas e dos governos. Não podemos continuar sem essa espada, nenhuma magia tem tanta força que nos permita fazer isso com nossas próprias varinhas.

- Esse lugar é um templo. Um templo de bruxos das trevas que vieram antes de nós e que nos deixaram a espada de herança. Nós devemos pegá-la e depois submetê-la a um ritual naquele salão que a senhorita viu lá em cima, quando foi capturada... _pela__ primeira vez_. – Dennehy frisou as últimas palavras.

- Se você sacrificarem as descobertas-tardias, como explicarão suas mortes? Acham que poderão se livrar dessas acusações, com a Ordem atrás de vocês? – Hermione berrou.

Dickerson colocou a mão direita no bolso e tirou de lá um envelope.

- Acho que não teremos problema. – ele desdobrou o papel que vinha dentro e o segurou a uma distância suficiente para Hermione ler.

_"Eu tinha que fazer isso. A dor da guerra passada não pára de me atormentar. Espero que me perdoe, mas não acho que sentirá minha falta._

_Harry"_

Hermione não entendia. A letra era de Harry e o lacre, agora aberto, tinha sido magicamente fechado por sua varinha. Não restaria qualquer dúvida, para quem quisesse testar, que aquela carta tinha sido mesmo escrita por ele uma vez que o lacre fosse analisado. Mas por quê?

- O caro senhor Potter enlouqueceu com as lembranças do seu passado e, antes de se suicidar, atacou um grande grupo de trouxas que participava de uma viagem. Ou não foi essa a desculpa que esses sangues-ruins deram para suas famílias para abandonarem suas casa por tanto tempo?

Tinha sido exatamente essa a mentira que as descobertas-tardias tinham dado a seus pais quando tiveram que se refugiar no hotel dos Blacks. Os pais ainda não sabiam que eles eram bruxos, mas não estranharam uma viagem de confraternização promovida pelas duas universidades.

- Potter foi à viagem com os amigos, mas não pôde se controlar. Ele perdeu a cabeça. O Doutor Holden não encontrará problemas para explicar publicamente o assunto. E a cobertura do caso ficará a cargo do jornal de Brooks. Ele evidenciará todas as provas. – Dickerson relatou seu plano.

- Onde você conseguiu essa carta? – Hermione murmurou, entre os dentes.

- Aline a conseguiu.

Aline estava sentada no chão, o rosto pálido e suado. Estreitou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Aquele garoto, Phillipe. Aquele da nossa faculdade. Ele tinha essa carta. Eu a roubei.

Hermione não achou que isso explicava a situação, mas Dickerson não parecia interessado em suas dúvidas. Ele conversava em voz baixa com Brooks.

Nesse momento, Hermione olhou na direção da cúpula e percebeu uma agitação diferente. Ela apertou os olhos e pôde ver Rony organizar as descobertas-tardias, fazendo-as prepararem suas varinhas. Para desviar a atenção dos cavaleiros rubros, ela começou a gritar:

- Você nunca irão escapar dessa. A Ordem irá atrás de vocês!

- A Ordem não conseguiu nem reparar que nós estávamos tão próximos das descobertas-tardias! – Holden berrou.

Hermione olhou disfarçadamente para a cúpula. A agitação continuava. Percebeu que Aline olhava para lá também.

- Então, por que não fizeram o serviço logo? Por que mandaram essa infeliz se aproximar de mim? – a acusação desviou o olhar de Aline da cúpula para Hermione.

- Não podíamos arriscar, precisávamos de Aline infiltrada para descobrir até onde a Ordem sabia de nossas ações. Aline é descoberta-tardia também, apenas decidiu pelo lado certo da guerra.

- E fui treinada por eles, um treinamento infinitamente superior ao que a Ordem deu a esses pobres coitados! – Aline mostrou orgulho, como se esquecesse que, havia poucos minutos, tinha sido torturada.

Hermione, mais uma vez, espiou a cúpula.

- Então você os acha mal preparados?

- Certamente.

- Que pena.

Os cavaleiros rubros perceberam tarde demais o que tinha acontecido. As descobertas-tardias, com seu poder, tinham absorvido a magia da cúpula dourada, que, sem nenhum cavaleiro a mantendo sobre eles, tinha menos eficácia que da primeira vez. Todos estavam fora dela e, como se tivessem ensaiado, dispararam feitiços sobre todo o local.

Hermione agarrou Clarissa pelo braço e a levou para trás do arco, sua saia voou enquanto ela corria. O susto foi não encontrar mais Harry lá.

Rony orientou as descobertas-tardias pela escada e para fora do lugar antes de ir procurar Hermione. Os cavaleiros rubros e Aline estavam caídos no chão. Rony passou por eles e seguiu para trás do arco.

- Harry! – Hermione disse assim que viu o namorado chegar. – Ele sumiu!

Rony não teve tempo de responder, Clarissa o puxou para o chão a tempo de evitar que fosse atingido por um feitiço. Dickerson tinha conseguido se recuperar e vinha atrás deles.

Os três fugiram contornando o arco. Ao passar por Aline caída no chão, Hermione conseguiu alcançar a sua varinha, que tinha sido tirada por ela. Eles se esconderam atrás de algumas rochas e Hermione enrolou a saia ao redor de suas pernas. Dickerson procurou abrigo atrás de outras, de onde lançou vários feitiços para acordar os outros quatro cavaleiros rubros.

Os dois lados aguardavam em silêncio, protegidos pelas rochas. Hermione, Rony e Clarissa não ousavam espiar os movimentos dos cavaleiros rubros.

Mas a voz que chegou até eles veio de suas costas, e não do esconderijo dos cavaleiros rubros. Os três olharam para trás para encontrar Draco apontando sua varinha e segurando, sobre o ombro esquerdo, o corpo entorpecido de Harry.

- Ah, não. Você não. – Hermione disse, apontando a varinha para Draco. – Seria possível? Depois de tudo... Tudo o que você passou na primeira guerra...

- Silêncio! – Draco ordenou com a voz baixa e, em seguida, deitou Harry no chão. Rony fez um movimento na direção do amigo, mas Draco ergueu o braço para impedi-lo.

- Ele vai acordar logo. – afirmou.

- Ele foi vítima de um veneno. – Hermione informou, com a voz fraca.

- Eu sei. Ouvi quando aquele canalha falou. Ele também disse que o antídoto estava em abundância por aqui. Imaginei que só poderia ser o veneno conhecido como _três elementos_. Ele é composto de líquidos, é aquecido a altíssimas temperaturas e, para ter efeito, deve ser deixado sob o efeito de fortes ventos.

- Água, fogo, ar... – Hermione sussurrou.

- Já descobriu, não, Granger? Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – Draco riu.

- Você o curou com terra. – Hermione respondeu, contrariada. Rony olhou para o braço de Harry e viu que Draco tinha coberto um corte com muita terra. A terra circulava na corrente sanguínea de Harry.

- Isso só pode ser perigoso! – exclamou.

- Não é, a terra vai apenas anular o efeito do veneno, vai ser consumida por ele e não causará qualquer dano ao corpo de Potter. – Draco completou. – Passar tanto tempo sob a guarda do professor Snape pode ser bastante proveitoso, Weasley.

Rony fez uma expressão de nojo e se afastou de Harry.

Hermione soltou uma pequena exclamação. Ela tinha acabado de espiar sobre as rochas na direção dos cavaleiros rubros.

- O que foi? – Rony perguntou, preocupado.

Hermione não respondeu. Vindo do local de onde tinham fugido, ouviram uma voz retumbante exclamar _selatus_ e uma luz forte violeta preencher a gruta.

Quando a luz diminuiu, Hermione se levantou, ignorando a proteção das rochas. Rony também se ergueu para tentar fazê-la voltar, mas, olhando para frente, também permaneceu em pé. Draco os imitou. Levantando-se também, viu todos os cavaleiros rubros presos dentro de uma cúpula de fios prateados, parecida com a que eles tinham usado nas descobertas-tardias.

E, no topo da escada grande e fina que chegava ao local, Alvo Dumbledore com sua varinha em punho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Eu estou pensando se é muita sacanagem parar o capítulo por aqui... Hum...

_Sah-Beta-Black:_ Foi mal nada, menina!!! Você pegou todos os errinhos que sempre passam despercebidos! ;)

_Lily:_ Ahá, férias!!! Então aparece logo por aqui. E calma... Harry e Gina... Calma...

_Alessa:_ O fã-clube do Draco é maior do que eu imaginava! E, pelo jeito, "Draco Black" fez o maior sucesso, não?!

_Gaby:_ A galera do mal sempre engana porque a tática deles é serem os mais simpáticos e confiáveis. A Aline toda amiga da Mione... humpf.

_Ana:_ Eu nunca vou ser capaz de fazer respostas tão longas quanto as suas reviews, mas posso tentar! Ei, eu não sou sacana (tá, eu sou... hihihihi). É por um bom motivo, tem que ter emoção! Você gosta do Riddle? Girl, você é totalmente Sonserina!

Eu dei tanta, mas tanta risada quando você disse que eu tinha que arrumar um açude para a Gina cair desacordada! Eu vou arrumar logo uma jacuzzi, hahahaha. Agora você quer me deixar com peso na consciência? Não é justo! Eu revelei os shippers logo de cara, eu avisei! E eu não sabia que eu estava fazendo um Draco sexy e sedutor, foi sem querer. Acho que eu tenho um dom natural com esse personagem, sei lá... (hahahaha). Menina, não diga isso, não diga que "a fic da Babi é boa, mas é H/G". Vamos fazer assim: concentre-se nas partes de que você gosta, o Draco sexy e sedutor, R/Hr, etc... Aí eu prometo que eu te compenso por ter esperado Draco e Gina juntos. Mas ainda não vou te contar como vou fazer isso... Só vou contar quando terminar essa fic porque vou precisar de tempo para... Opa! Estou quase revelando! Aguarde ;)

_Isabelle:_ Não, não!!! Longe da janela! Eu estou postando logo!!!

_Tarsila:_ Ah, você foi a única que sacou o jogo da Aline... E eu tentando disfarçar...

Beijos a todas!!! Obrigada!!!


	13. O hotel dos Black

**Capítulo 13**

**O hotel dos Black**

Dumbledore desceu a longa escada seguido por Lupin, Snape, Gui, os gêmeos e Gina. Os cinco cavaleiros rubros debatiam-se dentro da prisão de fios prateados e Aline ainda estava desacordada.

Hermione pulou as rochas atrás das quais estava e, depois que conseguiu soltar sua saia de uma ponta afiada, foi encontrá-los.

- Gina! Você consegui escapar. – disse, ofegante, ao alcançar a amiga.

- Sim, consegui. E avisei a Ordem. Na verdade, foi a Deborah, aquela amiga do Harry... – Gina interrompeu o que estava falando e percorreu o lugar com os olhos. – Cadê o Harry? – perguntou a Hermione, assustada.

Hermione pegou-a pela mão e as duas foram até onde Harry estava caído. Draco e Rony ainda estavam em volta dele e a terra parecia estar eliminando o efeito do veneno. Harry começava a se mexer.

Gina se ajoelhou ao lado dele e segurou sua mão. Depois, afastou o cabelo que estava caído sobre a testa de Harry, deixando visível a sua cicatriz. Ficou ao seu lado até que ele abrisse os olhos.

Harry piscou algumas vezes e a primeira imagem que ficou nítida para ele foi o rosto de Gina. Ela estava chorando.

Hermione conjurou uma maca e Harry foi colocado sobre ela. Mas não largou a mão de Gina. E ela não parou de mexer em seus cabelos.

Draco guardou sua varinha no bolso e saiu de perto deles, indo na direção de Snape.

O professor de poções estava colocando Aline sobre uma outra maca. Gui e Lupin tinham ido com Dumbledore até a cúpula prateada. Os cinco cavaleiros rubros estavam furiosos, apontavam suas varinhas, mas elas não tinham qualquer poder entre os fios que os prendiam.

- Não vão conseguir nos prender por muito tempo! – Dickerson gritava. – Nós temos dinheiro e influência para nos livramos da prisão!

Dumbledore o encarou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Nós temos outros meios de descobrir a verdade no mundo bruxo, eu sinto informar. Vocês passaram tempo demais entre os trouxas.

- O que pretendem fazer? Torturar-nos com a _Maldição Cruciatus_? – ele continuava.

Dumbledore cruzou as mãos e balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Isso quem faz são vocês. – Gui acusou, olhando na direção de Aline.

- Não se preocupe, Gui. – Dumbledore acrescentou, com a voz calma. – Eles podem até conseguir ganhar tempo, mas não vejo como conseguirão escapar dessa.

- Escaparemos! – Dickerson gritou. – E ainda faremos a culpa cair sobre o Potter, como tínhamos planejado! – ele se aproximou dos fios dourados e fechou as mãos em volta de dois deles, como nas barras de uma cela. – Você não iria gostar disso, não é, Dumbledore? Você seria o primeiro a sair em defesa do Potter!

Dumbledore abriu um pequeno sorriso:

- Oh, não... Eu, em defesa de Harry? – e olhou para Lupin com uma expressão divertida nos olhos. - Jamais faria isso...

------------

Rony se levantou da cadeira depois da audiência sentindo uma mistura de satisfação e ódio. Os cavaleiros rubros finalmente tinham sido julgados e mandados para Azkaban, mas tinham conseguido adiar sua sentença o máximo que puderam. 'Lidar com ricos e poderosos', pensava Rony.

Por outro lado, sua vida no Ministério tinha piorado bastante. Ele não era visto como o auror que tinha evitado um grande problema, ele era o auror que tinha resolvido fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Quase tinha perdido seu emprego e agora enfrentava olhares desconfiados todas as vezes que dizia que iria sair em missão.

Passou por sua mesa no departamento de aurores e pensou que logo teria um motivo para se sentir melhor. Aparatou para um pequeno apartamento em Londres.

- Rony! Que susto!

- Desculpe, Mione. – ele a abraçou e a beijou.

Ela começou a rir.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Vem aqui, eu tenho uma surpresa.

Hermione o levou até o quarto. Lá, abriu uma gaveta de onde tirou duas passagens de avião.

- O que é isso?

- Férias. Uma viagem, só nós dois.

- Por meios trouxas? Mione...

Hermione o abraçou.

- Só esta última vez. Depois, eu vou abandonar tudo isso aqui.

Rony olhou para ela fixamente por um momento e depois jogou as passagens em cima de uma mesa. Passou seus braços ao redor dela.

- Você vai sair deste apartamento?

- Vou. – ela ainda estava morando no antigo apartamento que dividira com Aline.

- E vai abandonar a faculdade finalmente?

- Vou.

- Hermione... Eu acho que eu sei o lugar ideal para você morar. – ele abriu um sorriso. Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Onde?

- Bem, a minha nova casa é grande demais quando eu estou sozinho e...

- Rony! – Hermione colocou sua mão gentilmente sobre os lábios dele. – Você está querendo dizer...

- Mione, você...

Os dois foram interrompidos por um barulho na janela da sala. Encontraram uma coruja sentada no parapeito forçando a entrada no apartamento.

Rony pegou a carta que ela trazia. Deixou o queixo cair em espanto e correu até Hermione.

- Vamos!

------------

Gui andava de um lado para o outro da sala de sua casa. Fred e Jorge estavam sentados no sofá com o rosto apoiados nas mãos.

Molly Weasley desceu as escadas parecendo cansada, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Gui, meu filho, você pode subir.

Gui correu até a escada e subiu de dois em dois degraus. Molly ia se sentar no sofá quando percebeu a chegada de Rony e Hermione.

- Hermione, querida. – ela disse ao abraçar a garota.

- Molly. – Hermione começou a chorar.

- Ora, vamos, meu bem, não precisa chorar.

- Eu... Eu só estou muito emocionada em ver a senhora.

- Eu também. Rony sabe o quanto me preocupei com você perdida no meio dos trouxas.

Rony abraçou Hermione depois que a mãe a soltou.

- Mas agora ela vai ficar com a gente. – afirmou.

- Acho ótimo. – Molly comentou, sentando-se finalmente no sofá. – Aliás, querida, deixe-me ver como ficou em sua mão.

- Como o que ficou em minha mão?

- Nada! – Rony gritou. – Mamãe, a senhora está cansada, _não sabe o que diz_.

Molly sorriu.

- Ah, claro, claro. Desculpe. – mas seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione ela piscou um olho.

Hermione ainda pensava no que a senhora Weasley tinha dito quando Artur e Gina entraram, vindos do jardim.

- Já posso vê-la, mamãe?

- Claro. Leve Hermione com você.

As duas subiram as escadas e andaram pelo corredor até o quarto de Tonks. Bateram na porta e entraram.

O aposento estava com luz fraca, apenas entrando através das cortinas cor de salmão. Tonks estava sentada na cama. Usava uma camisola branca com um robe também branco por cima. Tinha os cabelos presos, talvez a única vez que as meninas os viram com sua cor natural. Cachos loiro-claros e duas mechas caindo sobre sua testa. Em seus braços, um bebê.

Gui estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado da esposa e a olhava como se tivesse visto uma miragem. Não se atrevia a pegar chegar perto, mas não tirava os olhos do bebê.

Gina e Hermione se aproximaram de Tonks em silêncio. Ela abriu um sorriso e ajeitou a manta que tinha nos braços.

- É uma menina. – contou.

Gina e Hermione se sentaram na cama olhando a recém-nascida.

- Ela é linda. – Gina passou a mão sobre os pequenos dedinhos da criança.

- É sim. E eu estou apavorada. – Tonks comentou com um riso nervoso. – Não sei como vou cuidar dela! Imagine, eu, mãe! Não vou deixar Molly sair desta casa até a minha filha completar 20 anos! E você, Hermione, vou precisar de toda sua inteligência.

Hermione mexeu nos finos cabelos da nenê e olhou para Tonks.

- Não, Nini. Esse tipo de conhecimento não está nos livros. Ele vem da vida... E do amor. – ela beijou uma das pequenas mãos da menina. – Eu não sei o que fazer tanto quanto você.

As três ficaram mais alguns minutos olhando para a filha de Tonks, Gui ainda calado na poltrona. Hermione inclinou-se para trás e perguntou:

- Que nome vai dar para ela, Nini?

- Ainda não sei! Eu tinha essa intuição de que seria menino, pensei em uma dúzia de nomes masculinos! Definitivamente, não sirvo pra vidente.

Gina deu risada. Hermione olhou para o bebê e disse:

- Eu gosto de Sarah O que você acha?

- Sarah... Sarah. Adorei. – Tonks respondeu. Acariciou o rostinho da filha e repetiu com a voz suave. – Sarah...

Mais alguns instantes se passaram, até que o tom de voz de Tonks aumentou:

- Gui! – ele deu pulo ao ouvir a voz da esposa. – Faça-me o favor de vir dizer oi à sua filha, Sarah.

Gui se levantou da poltrona e se sentou ao lado de Tonks. Com lágrimas nos olhos, pegou a filha em seus braços e a beijou.

Hermione e Gina saíram, para deixarem os dois aproveitarem o momento.

------------

A entrada do hotel dos Blacks estava enfeitada com pequenas fadas cintilantes sobre os arbustos. Harry se lembrou, inevitavelmente, do castelo de Hogwarts no Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano. Sobre o bonito piso do saguão, estendia-se um tapete vermelho que levava ao salão principal.

Muitos bruxos e bruxas já estavam presentes e Harry teve dificuldade para encontrar Rony e Hermione no meio da multidão. Hermione estava usando um vestido longo de veludo preto, com alças grossas e a saia terminando em um leve pano branco. Os cabelos, com um ondulado suave e bonito, estavam enfeitados apenas com alguns pontos de brilho. Rony, em vestes de gala azul-marinho, segurava uma taça de champanhe.

Pouco depois de Harry ter chegado, Gina apareceu. Ela usava um vestido de cetim verde-escuro com bordados em dourado e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque alto. Também estava segurando uma taça de champanhe.

- Draco está muito animado. – comentou.

- Deve estar mesmo. – Hermione completou. – Reabrir este hotel foi muito trabalhoso, mas está lindo!

- Ele deve vir logo fazer o discurso de inauguração. – Gina informou.

- Ele poderia não demorar muito. Não estou exatamente com vontade de demorar aqui. – Rony afirmou, mostrando que ainda não aceitava totalmente a presença de Draco.

Os gêmeos se juntaram a eles pouco depois. Vinham rindo e pararam ao ver Hermione e Gina.

- Vocês duas estão muito bonitas hoje. – elogiou Jorge.

- Realmente, muito bonitas. É uma pena que não tenhamos encontrado mais nenhuma mulher tão bonita aqui que não fosse nossa irmã ou nossa cunhada. – Fred acrescentou, desanimado.

- Bem, se você agüentar espera o tempo de pena em Azkaban, Aline tinha uma queda por você. – Hermione disse para ele, piscando um olho.

- Ótimo, Mione. Depois você me diz se você vai preferir passar a noite de natal na minha casa com uma criminosa ou se vai querer que eu a leve para a sua ceia. – Fred respondeu e, junto com Jorge, serviu-se de mais uma taça de champanhe trazida por um garçom e os dois desapareceram na multidão.

Harry, Gina e Hermione ainda estavam rindo da indignação de Fred quando Rony colocou a mão por dentro de suas vestes e tirou de lá uma carta.

- Falando em Aline... Harry, eu recuperei esta carta, que eles iam usar para incriminar você. – ele estendeu a carta para o amigo. – Para quem diabos você escreveu isso?

- Ahn... – Harry gaguejou um pouco. – Bem...

- Para mim. – Gina respondeu, puxando a carta das mãos do irmão. – Estava no meu malão.

- E como foi parar com os cavaleiros?

- Bem, a Deborah e o Phillipe. – todos olharam para Gina interessados. – Ela me contou tudo. Eles planejaram fazer com que o Harry desconfiasse de mim. Ou eu dele. A verdade é que eles queriam fazer com que nós dois brigássemos. Bem, suponho que ela tenha visto a carta em minhas mãos algum dia no Largo Grimmauld. Eu... – ela hesitou por um momento. – Eu a leio várias vezes desde aquele dia após o baile.

Harry corou um pouco, Gina corou tanto que precisou de um gole de champanhe antes de voltar a falar:

- Bem, naquele dia em que fugimos para o hotel, Deborah fingiu passar mal durante o trajeto. Ela sabia que tinha uma maleta de poções no meu malão e queria que você o abrisse, Rony. Quando você fez isso, Phillipe roubou a carta.

- E Aline disse que a roubou de Phillipe. – Hermione lembrou.

- Sim, mas... – Rony olhou para Harry. – O que a carta quer dizer?

Harry foi salvo de ter que responder ao amigo quando Draco entrou no salão ao som de muitas palmas. Ele usava vestes negras e uma capa também preta comprida. Harry decidiu que não comentaria o fato de ele lembrar Lúcio Malfoy mais do que qualquer outra vez que o tivesse visto.

Draco atravessou o salão até um pequeno palco. Lá, falou alto e claramente para todos:

- Obrigado pela presença de vocês. O Hotel Black voltará a funcionar a partir desta noite e fico feliz em recebê-los para a abertura. A festa de hoje comemora não só a volta deste magnífico lugar, mas também a independência e o retorno, com orgulho, da família Black.

Mais palmas. Hermione viu Narcisa ao lado do filho, os olhos lacrimejando, mas mantendo a postura elegante. Do outro lado, estava Tonks, que usava um longo vestido prateado e tinha a pequena Sarah no colo.

Draco desceu do palco e começou a cumprimentar algumas das pessoas presentes. Quando Harry olhou, Gina já não estava mais por perto e Rony e Hermione procuravam passar pela multidão em direção ao jardim.

Gina foi até Draco. Ele estava apertando a mão de um velho bruxo e pediu licença ao vê-la.

- Draco, eu estou realmente feliz com a reabertura do hotel e você agora vai ficar em Londres...

- Pare. – Draco a interrompeu. – Estou em Londres e estarei muito ocupado. Você não precisa me dar consolo, Gina. Potter está na festa.

- O quê...

- Não. – ele a interrompeu de novo. – Você não precisa que eu explique o que acabei de dizer. Como já disse, vou estar muito ocupado. Aliás, já estou, preciso cumprimentar toda essa gente, são clientes em potencial. – Draco se virou para sair, mas percebeu que Gina continuava parada. Olhou para ela novamente. – Não fique aí, não é o que você quer.

Gina entregou a sua taça de champanhe a um garçom, segurou a mão de Draco e olhou em seus olhos por um momento. Depois, abriu um pequeno sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Largou a mão dele e seguiu na direção em que tinha vindo.

------------

- Mione, faz algum tempo que estou tentando te falar isso.

- O que foi, Rony?

Os dois estavam no jardim do hotel, também enfeitado com as fadas brilhantes. Andavam de mãos dadas. Rony parou e segurou as duas mãos de Hermione ficando de frente para ela. Depois, solto-as e levou a mão novamente pra dentro das veste, mas não tirou outra carta. Era uma pequena caixa preta e, quando ele a abriu, um lindo anel brilhou dentro dela.

Hermione cobriu a boca com as duas mãos conforme o namorado se abaixava, apoiado em um dos joelhos.

- Hermione Granger, você quer se casar comigo?

- Sim! – Hermione falou, tirando as mãos da frente de sua boca. – Sim, é claro.

Ao invés de colocar o anel na mão dela, o primeiro impulso de Rony foi levantar e abraçá-la. Ele a ergueu no ar e a beijou. Devolvendo-a no chão, pegou sua mão e colocou o anel em seu dedo.

- Eu te amo, Rony. – Hermione disse, mirando os seus olhos.

- Eu também te amo, senhora Weasley.

------------

- Harry! Harry! – Gina corria atrás dele, ofegante.

Harry já estava a alguns metros da entrada do hotel quando a ouviu. Parou e virou para trás. Gina erguia um pouco o seu vestido para correr e algumas mechas do seu cabelo acabaram se soltando.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou quando conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- Eu... bem, eu vim prestigiar um dos meus maiores inimigos dos tempos de escola. Acho que ninguém esperava que eu ficasse por muito tempo, não é mesmo? – ele soltou um riso tímido.

- Harry, eu...

- Você lê a carta várias vezes?

- Sim...

- E por que nunca respondeu?

- Eu não achei que você quisesse uma resposta. Você foi embora.

- Eu fui. Mas eu... eu te dei a carta. Você não reparou o que ela dizia? Eu esperava que você me pedisse para não ir, que quisesse que eu ficasse. Mas no baile... ah, no baile, você disse que era melhor que eu partisse.

- Porque era o que você queria, Harry! Você queria ir, você não queria ficar lá... – Gina parou e suspirou. - Lá comigo.

- Você não parecia querer que eu ficasse. E eu ainda insisti, ainda mandei a carta. Como você não percebeu o que ela significava?

- Harry, eu não sabia o que pensar. O que era uma única carta depois de tantos anos sendo apenas a irmãzinha de Rony? Depois de ver você se apaixonar por outras, como a Cho?

- A Cho foi há muito tempo! – Harry começava a ficar um pouco nervoso, mas Gina mantinha a calma.

- Harry, eu pensei nos muitos significados que a carta poderia ter, mas eu não queria me deixar iludir. Pensar que você realmente quis dizer...

Gina parou ainda com a boca meio aberta ao ver que Harry começava a rir. Ela estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, não entendia.

- Estamos brigando como um casal de velhos, é isso que estamos fazendo. – Harry continuava a rir. Gina começou a rir também. Dois minutos depois, Harry se aproximou dela e ajeitou uma das mechas de seu cabelo que estavam caídas. Gina fechou os olhos.

Um vento frio passou pela propriedade e trouxe uma chuva fina. À distância, eles viram muitas pessoas que estavam pelos jardins buscarem abrigo dentro do hotel.

- Harry, eu também não quero voltar para o hotel. Acho melhor eu aparatar de volta para A Toca antes de ficar seriamente resfriada.

- Sim, claro. Eu também vou para casa.

Os dois ficaram um tempo sem falar mais nada. A chuva aumentava, mas nenhum deles sentia que a conversa tinha terminado. Nenhum dos dois parecia querer que a conversa terminasse.

– Gina, será que eu posso...

Gina olhou para ele, ajeitando mais uma mecha de cabelo. Harry despenteou um pouco seu próprio cabelo, como seu pai fazia.

- Bem, eu estava pensando em... passar na sua casa amanhã, nós poderíamos ir até Hogsmeade. Ou qualquer outro lugar que você queira. – ele acrescentou rapidamente. Ele e Gina já começavam a ficar bastante molhados.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Seria ótimo, Harry.

A chuva ficou mais forte.

Harry pegou uma das mãos de Gina e a beijou. Os dois aparataram.

A chuva aumentou.

Harry sentiu que deixava não só o hotel dos Black para trás, mas também os terrores que a guerra provocara em sua mente.

Ainda na festa, Hermione olhou seu anel e lembrou que, com o casamento, estaria voltando irremediavelmente ao mundo bruxo.

Era, com certeza, a melhor coisa a fazer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... acabou :(

Em primeiríssimo lugar, eu quero agradecer MUITO a todo mundo que leu e a todo mundo que comentou! Vocês não imaginam a alegria que eu fico com cada review que recebo!

Foi muito divertido escrever a **Nunca Mais**, espero ter conseguido fazer bastante ação, aventura e mistério, que era a minha intenção inicial. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!

Ah, eu adoraria saber o que vocês acharam do final. Please, deixem mais reviews!!!

Ah! Para Ana Luthor e todas: vocês lembram que eu respondi a uma review da Ana dizendo que iria compensá-la por ter esperado uma D/G. Sim, sim, sim. Minha próxima fic VAI SER D/G. Já pensei no roteiro, já pensei no nome, já pensei até na música (vai ser um short/song fic). Aguardem! 2005 volta com tudo!

Ah, Sah-Beta-Black! Viu a surpresa que eu disse que tinha para você??? Gostou do nome da filhinha da Tonks? E foi a Mione que sugeriu ;) Vai, diz que eu consegui fazer você gostar um pouco mais dela. Olha como ela está tranqüila, não irritada, não bancando a inteligente. Fala, vai...

E eu sei que eu betei sozinha esse capítulo (oh, my), mas é porque eu queria postar logo... Mas não fique chateada, please. A próxima fic vem logo e você, por enquanto, é a única que sabe como ela vai ser... Obrigada por ter virado minha beta de tão boa vontade! Você ainda vai ter bastante trabalho, hehehe.

Muito obrigada de novo a todo mundo!

Beijos enormes!


End file.
